The Burg King
by sasagirl
Summary: Prince Alex couldn't hardly wait to become King in the future, but Larkeicus will do anything to steal the throne, even if that means getting rid of him and his father, King Wazuki. This is my second ever fanfic, and it's also a parody of the Disney movie "The Lion King", released in 1994.
1. Author's Note and the Cast

_Hey__, __guys__. __I __just __already __arrived __to __talk __with __you __all __again__. __But __this __time__, __I__'__ve __got __good __news __for __you __all__: __I__'__m __going __to __post __my __second __movie __spoof __fanfic__, __and __also __my __second __fanfic __ever __in __history__, __because __my __family __and __I __are __going __out __to __a __movie __tomorrow __morning__, __called __**Journey**__** 2: **__**The **__**Mysterious **__**Island**__. __Oh __yeah__, __and __after __the __movie__, __my __Mom __will __now __ask __me __questions __about __it__, __and __I __would __be __made __to __listen __to __the __whole __movie__, __which __I __would __really __hate__, __or __probably __not__. __Oh __yeah__, __and __do __you __know __what __it__'__s __about__, __you __mean__- __My __second __movie __spoof __fanfic __in __history__, __well, __you __guessed __it__, __it__'__s __gonna __be __titled __**The **__**Burg **__**King**__, __which __is __my __second __movie __spoof __fanfic __of __TheBeckster__1000'__s __second __movie __spoof __film__, __**The **__**Tigger **__**King**__, __and__** The Lion King**__, __which __is __the__ 32__nd __film __made __by __Disney__, __and __released __in__ 1994 (__Which __was __also __the __year __I __was __born __in__!). __Well__... __I __guess __I __have __nothing __more __to __say __now__, __so __let__'__s __now __take __a __look __at __the __cast __for __this __movie __spoof __fanfic__, __shall __we__?_

* * *

**Sasagirl'****s ****The ****Burg ****King**

_**The **__**Cast**_

1.) Alex Noa _(__**Lunar**__**: **__**The **__**Silver **__**Star**_, _**Lunar**__**: **__**Silver **__**Star **__**Story **__**Complete**_, _**Lunar **__**Legend**__,_ _and __**Lunar**__**: **__**Silver **__**Star **__**Harmony**__) _- Simba _(__Both __Young __and __Adult __Forms__)_

2.) Luna Noa _(__**Lunar**__**: **__**The **__**Silver **__**Star**_, _**Lunar**__**: **__**Silver **__**Star **__**Story **__**Complete**_, _**Lunar **__**Legend**_, _and __**Lunar**__**: **__**Silver **__**Star **__**Harmony**__) _- Nala _(__Both __Young __and __Adult __Forms__)_

3.) Wazuki _(__**Chrono **__**Cross**__) _- Mufasa

4.) Larkeicus _(__**Final **__**Fantasy **__**Crystal **__**Chronicles**__**: **__**Echoes **__**of **__**Time**__) _- Scar

5.) Marge _(__**Chrono **__**Cross**__)_ - Sarabi

6.) Sam _(__**Imagine**__**: **__**Cheerleader**__) _- Timon

7.) Whitney _(__My __version __of __**Imagine**__**: **__**Cheerleader**__) _- Pumbaa

8.) Kraden _(__**Golden **__**Sun**_, _**Golden **__**Sun**__**: **__**The **__**Lost **__**Age**_, _and_ _**Golden **__**Sun**__**: **__**Dark **__**Dawn**__)_ - Rafiki

9.) Kururu _(__**Rhapsody**__**: **__**A **__**Musical **__**Adventure**__) _- Zazu

10.) Kojiro _(__**Brave **__**Fencer **__**Musashi**__) _- Shenzi the Hyena

11.) Gao _(__**Rhapsody**__**: **__**A **__**Musical **__**Adventure**__) _- Banzai the Hyena

12.) Ripper Roo _(__The __**Crash **__**Bandicoot **__series __of __video __games__) _- Ed the Hyena

13.) Lilly _(__**Grandia**__)_ - Sarafina

14.) Various Golems _(__**Final **__**Fantasy **__**Crystal **__**Chronicles**__**: **__**Echoes **__**of **__**Time**__)_, Green Golems _(__**Final **__**Fantasy **__**Crystal **__**Chronicles**__**: **__**Echoes **__**of **__**Time**__)_, Marjoly Family Nyankos _(**Rhapsody: A Musical Adventure**)_, and Cannibals - All of the Other Hyenas

* * *

_All __right__, __there__'__s __nothing __more __to __say __about __this, __now. __Oh __yeah__, __and __I __also __don__'__t __own __anything__, __except __for __Whitney __on __**Imagine**__**: **__**Cheerleader**__. __Well__, __so __please__, __do e__njoy __it__, though, __and __don__'__t __forget __to __comment __on __it __if __you __really __like __it__. __Enjoy__!_


	2. Chapter 1: The Circle of Life

** Chapter 1**

"**The ****Circle ****of ****Life****"**

Our story begins as we see just a black screen, and end up hearing a human's growl in the background. And then after that, the black screen goes away, changing to a sun rising up in the sky as a we hear a male voice singing.

Male Voice: _**Nants **__**igonyama**__**, **__**bagithi**__**, **__**Baba**__** (**__**Here **__**comes **__**a **__**human **__**child**__**, **__**Father**__**)**_

_**Sithi**__**uhm**__**, **__**igonyama**__** (**__**Oh **__**yes**__**, **__**it**__**'**__**s **__**a **__**human **__**child**__**)**_

Suddenly, various townspeople heard the growl far away, knowing that another human child was born.

_**Nants **__**igonyama**__**, **__**bagithi**__**, **__**Baba**__** (**__**Here **__**comes **__**a **__**human **__**child**__**, **__**Father**__**)**_

_**Sithi**__**uhm**__**, **__**ingonyama**__** (**__**Oh **__**yes**__**, **__**it**__**'**__**s **__**a **__**human **__**child**__**)**_

_**Igonyama**__**, **__**siyo**__**ngoba**__**, (**__**We**__**'**__**re **__**going **__**to **__**conquer**__**,)**_

_**Igonyama**__**, **__**siyo**__**ngoba**__**, (**__**We**__**'**__**re **__**going **__**to **__**conquer**__**,)**_

_**Igonyama**__**, **__**siyo**__**ngoba**__**, (**__**We**__**'**__**re **__**going **__**to **__**conquer**__**,)**_

_**Igonyama**__**, **__**siyo**__**ngoba**__** (**__**We**__**'**__**re **__**going **__**to **__**conquer**__**)**_

_**Igonyama**__**, **__**siyo**__**ngoba**__**, (**__**We**__**'**__**re **__**going **__**to **__**conquer**__**,)**_

_**Igonyama**__**, **__**siyo**__**ngoba**__**, (**__**We**__**'**__**re **__**going **__**to **__**conquer**__**,) **_

_**Igonyama**__**, **__**siyo**__**ngoba**__**, (**__**We**__**'**__**re **__**going **__**to **__**conquer**__**,)**_

_**Igonyama**__**, **__**siyo**__**ngoba**__**, (**__**We**__**'**__**re **__**going **__**to **__**conquer**__**)**_

And then, all of the townspeople who heard it then began to walk, seeing the King and baby, who was now born. And then, while they were doing it, another voice, this time, a female one, began singing.

Female Voice: _**From **__**the **__**day**__**, **__**we **__**arrive **__**on **__**the **__**planet**__**,**_

_**And **__**blinking**__**, **__**step **__**into **__**the **__**sun**_

_**There**__**'**__**s **__**more **__**to **__**see**__**, **__**than **__**can **__**ever **__**be **__**seen**__**,**_

_**More **__**to **__**do**__**, **__**than **__**can **__**ever **__**be **__**done**_

_**There**__**'**__**s **__**far **__**too **__**much**__**, **__**to **__**take **__**in **__**here**__**,**_

_**More **__**to **__**find**__**, **__**that **__**can **__**ever **__**be **__**found**_

_**But **__**the **__**sun **__**rolling **__**high**__**,**_

_**Through **__**the **__**sapphire **__**sky**__**,**_

_**Keeps **__**great **__**and **__**small**__**, **__**on **__**the **__**endless **__**round**_

The townspeople then came to a castle they all went too and gathered all around it, called the Burg Kingdom Castle, and it was located in the Burg Kingdom. It was also known that all of the townspeople that came here also lived there, too. And on the balcony of the castle, was a man with messy blue hair, tied with a red, topless bandana, dark blue eyes, along with a 5 o'clock shadow, smug, wide lips, and along with wearing a dark-blue robe, known as Wazuki. He was also the King of the Burg Kingdom.

_**It**__**'**__**s **__**the **__**Circle **__**of **__**Life**__**,**_

_**And **__**it **__**moves **__**us **__**all**__**,**_

And then, a little fairy girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, green earings, and elfish ears, along with wearing a white shirt with a dark-purple jumper, along with a bluish-purple decoration around it, along with matching socks, dark-purple boots, and even along with wearing a dark-purple hat with yellow, red, and dark-purple decoration thingys on it, and along with wearing light-pink and dark-pink wings with yellow highlights on it, known as Kururu, then flew towards the castle and then arrived on the balcony, bowing before him. Wazuki then smiled and nodded, and then patted her on the head, making her blush, a little bit.

_**Through **__**despair**__**, **__**and **__**hope**__**,**_

_**Through **__**faith**__**, **__**and **__**love**__**,**_

A youngish, old man with white hair and a beard, along with light-blue eyes, and along with wearing small glasses, a light-blue shirt, a long, light-yellow skirt with a brown cape, and brown shoes with silver highlights, carrying a small green book and three white scrolls, known as Kraden, then arrived, passing a few other townspeople, while some townspeople ended up bowing in respect because of that.

'_**Till **__**we **__**find **__**our **__**place**__**,**_

_**On **__**the **__**path **__**unwinding**__**,**_

Wazuki then smiled again as he entered the castle balcony.

_**In **__**the **__**Circle**__**,**_

_**The **__**Circle **__**of **__**Life**_

Wazuki and Kraden then hugged happily, hinting that they were longtime friends. And then after that, Wazuki went towards a woman, who had short dark-brown hair and dark-purple eyes, along with her hair tied with another red, topless bandana, and along with wearing a light-purple shirt with a necklace, a long, dark-purple skirt with yellow and dark-green highlights, and along with light-brown shoes with white socks, known as Marge, and she was Wazuki's wife. She was also holding the newborn baby, who had one string of brown hair on his head, green eyes, and along with wearing a diaper, known as Alex, and he was Wazuki and Marge's newborn baby son. He then looked and Kraden, while he smiled. Kraden then picked up a stick, which rattled on, and began to shake it above him, who even giggled happily and tried to play with it.

Kraden then opened up a piece of fruit and then spreaded the juice on his forehead, and then after that, he spread sand on his forehead, and then after that, he sneezed. Wazuki and Marge then both smiled. And then after that, Marge then handed Alex over to Kraden, and then, he began to walk, followed by her and Wazuki. And then when they all arrived, Kraden held Alex up high to show all of the townspeople of the kingdom.

_**It**__**'**__**s **__**the **__**Circle **__**of **__**Life**__**,**_

And then after that, everyone began to cheer happily.

_**And **__**it **__**moves **__**us **__**all**__**,**_

_**Through **__**despair**__**, **__**and **__**hope**__**,**_

_**Through **__**faith**__**, **__**and **__**love**__**,**_

A beam of light then broke through the clouds as it shined on everybody on the castle balcony.

'_**Till **__**we **__**find **__**our **__**place**__**,**_

_**On **__**the **__**path **__**unwinding**__**,**_

And then, after that, also as well, the townspeople all bowed before their future King. It was the best day ever in their lives, including it becoming the greatest moment ever in the Burg Kingdom.

_**In **__**the **__**Circle**__**...**_

_**The **__**Circle **__**of **__**Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiife**__**!**_

And then, after when the song ended, we now see the title card of the story, reading, "_**The **__**Burg **__**King**_".


	3. Chapter 2: Enter Larkeicus

**Chapter 2**

**Enter Larkeicus**

Meanwhile, at another part of the Burg Kingdom Castle, somewhere from nowhere, a little mouse came out and starred preening in the light as it began sniffing. Suddenly, he sniffed something that was a warning, and got ready to run away, but a hand then swooped down, and catched it. The man then picked up the mouse by the tail and then it starred at him. Also, the man himself had white hair features and gray eyes, along with a face decoration on his face, and even along with wearing a yellowish-green shirt with a black vest, along with purple pants and black and yellow boots, and even along with wearing a black hat on his head. He was also as well, known as Larkeicus, and he was also Wazuki's younger brother.

"Life's not fair, isn't it?" he asked, starring mockingly at the mouse. "Vwell, you see, I... Vwell... I... shall never be King." The mouse then tried to escape, but to no avail. "And you," he then continued, "Shall never see the light of another day." He then giggled a little bit and then said to it, "Adieu." And then, as he was just about ready to eat the mouse, he was interrupted by a scolding, sharp voice.

"Hey!" yelled out a voice from nowhere, as Larkeicus stopped what he was doing and looked around. It was Kururu, and she was quite displeased, because of that. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?"

"Vhat do you vant?" Larkeicus sighed while still holding the mouse in his hand.

"I'm here to pronounce that King Wazuki is on his way," said Kururu as she entered the room, "So you'd better be having a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning!"

After while she said that, Larkeicus then accidentally dropped the mouse by accident. It then ran away from him, leaving the room, and even without him knowing.

"Oh now look, Kururu," he said, "You've made me lose my lunch."

"Hah!" Kururu said, "You lose more than that, when the King gets through to you. He's mad as a hippo with a herina!"

"Oh..." Larkeicus said now with a frown, "I quiver with FEAR!" He then crouched down, and then bared his teeth at her. Kururu then got scared, because of this.

"Now, Larkeicus," she said nervously, "Don't look at me that way-" But before she could continue, he then pounced on her, catching her by the mouth, making her scream "_**HELP**__**!**_"

And now, as he was just about to eat her as well, the door flew open. It was Wazuki, and he wasn't happy at all. He was quite displeased at him, just like that Kururu was, earlier.

"Larkeicus," said Wazuki, frowning angrily.

"Mmm-hmm?" asked Larkeicus with his mouth full, turning around, with Kururu in his mouth.

"Drop him!"

"Impeccable timing, your Majesty," Kururu said while still in Larkeicus's mouth. And then, after when she said that, he then spitted her out covered in saliva. She then looked at the saliva all over her, fully disgusted.

"Vhy!" said Larkeicus smiling as he just saw him, "If it isn't my older brother descending from on high to mingle vith the commoners."

"Marge and I didn't see you as the presentation of Alex," said Wazuki.

"That was today?" Larkeicus asked completely astonished. "Oh, I feel simply awful..." He then scraped his fingernails on a rock wall. Kururu then cringed at the sound.

"Must have slipped my mind," he finished.

"Yes, well, as slippery as your mind is, as the King's brother, you should've been first in line!" Kururu said angrily as she walked towards Larkeicus, but he clicked his teeth at her. She then took cover behind Wazuki's leg, glaring at him.

"Vwell," said Larkeicus, "I was first in line until that little hairball was born!"

Wazuki then lowered his head meeting Larkeicus eye to eye, saying, "That "hairball" is my son, and your future King!"

"Oh, I shall practice my curtsy," Larkeicus said turning away, about ready to leave.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me, Larkeicus!" warned Wazuki.

"Oh, no, Wazuki. Perhaps YOU shouldn't turn YOUR back on me," Larkeicus replied while doing that.

Wazuki was furious. He then growled and literally jumped in front of him, baring his face in the process.

"**IS ****THAT ****A ****CHALLENGE****?" **roared Wazuki, much more angrier than before.

"Temper, temper," Larkeicus said calmly, "I vouldn't dream of challenging you."

"Pity! Why not?" Kururu said, flying out of her hiding place.

"Vwell," said Larkeicus, turning to her, "As far as brains go, I got the dragon's share, but when it comes to brute strength." He then turned to Wazuki and then said to him, "I'm afraid that I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool."

He then left, while Wazuki and Kururu watched.

"Well," Kururu sighed, "There's one in every family, sire... Two in mine, actually." She then flew onto Wazuki's shoulder and then finished, "And they always manage to ruin special occasions."

"What am I going to do with him?" asked Wazuki.

Kururu then smirked, "He'd make a very handsome throw rug."

Wazuki then raised his eyebrow, yelling in annoyance, "_**KURURU**__**!**_"

"And just think, whenever he gets dirty, you could take him out and _**BEAT**_ him!" said Kururu, and then Wazuki chuckled, smiling.

Meanwhile, days had passed. And then it got foggy, a little bit. Then, it began to rain a little bit, thus followed by a thunderstorm. Meanwhile, at a tree home nearby, Kraden was painting a picture of Alex, muttering himself. And then, when he was done, he then chuckled as he completed the ceremonial crown in the painting.

"Alex," he said, and then he chuckled again, with a kind smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 3: Alex's First Day

**Chapter 3**

**Alex's ****First ****Day**

In the morning, after a few years later, Alex was 9-years-old, now. His hair was now medium-long boyish, and he now wore a green jacket, and along with pants and shoes. Also, while out on the same morning, he ran onto the balcony of the Burg Kingdom Castle, smiling. And then after that, he waited this day, and ran back into the castle, and into the King and Queen's bedroom.

"Dad, dad! Come on, dad, we gotta go, wake up!" called Alex. Also, while on his way, he ran into several servants of the castle.

"Sorry," he said, and then after that, he was finally in the bedroom. He then went to Wazuki and Marge, who were still sleeping, "Dad? Dad!"

"Your son is awake," said Marge, sleepily.

"Before sunrise, he's your son," replied Wazuki, sleepily.

"Dad, come on, Dad," Alex said, beginning to pull on Wazuki's hair, but ended up losing his grip, slipped, and then crashed. He then ran back and tackled him. He then opened his eyes, when he saw Alex glaring at him.

"You promised!" Alex said, glaring at him.

"Okay, okay. I'm up, I'm up," said Wazuki.

"Yeah!" Alex cheered, and then he ran off, while Wazuki yawned.

* * *

Alex then walked up to the highest part of the castle, while Wazuki and Marge followed him. Alex then hugged Marge, and then nudged him away, while he began to walk with Wazuki. The sunrise then illuminated the top of the castle, while they both watched.

"Look, Alex," said Wazuki. "Everything the light touches is our Kingdom."

"Wow!" Alex exclaimed.

"A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day, Alex, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with you as the new King," Wazuki explained.

"You're saying this will all be mine?" Alex asked.

"Everything," Wazuki replied.

"Everything the light touches," Alex whispered, until he saw a canyon to the north, "What about that shadowy place?"

Wazuki then looked at the place, seriously.

"That's beyond our borders," he said, "But you must never go there, Alex."

"But I thought a King can do whatever he wants," said Alex.

"We'll, there's more to be King than getting your way all the time," Wazuki said, while walking down the steps.

"There's more?" asked Alex.

"Alex," Wazuki chuckled. Alex and Wazuki then walked into the field, where other townspeople were hanging out or walking through. "Everything you see exists together, all in a delicate balance," he continued. "And as King, you need to understand that balance, and respect all the creatures... From a lombax to a fighting ninja."

"Dad, a few ninjas can kill someone, including Gaara," said Alex.

"I know, but let me explain," said Wazuki. "When we die, our bodies become souls, just like our ancestors. So, we are all connected to the great Circle of Life.

"Oh," said Alex. "Now I see now, Dad!"

Suddenly, Kururu arrived. She had also the morning announcements, with her.

"Good morning, sire!" said Kururu while she entered.

"Good morning, Kururu," said Wazuki.

"Checking in with the morning report," Kururu announced, bowing.

"Fire away," said Wazuki. And then after that, while Kururu kept telling Wazuki the morning announcements and news, Alex saw a cricket, and then he sneaked up on it. Wazuki then looked at him to see what he was doing.

"What are you doing, son?" he asked.

"Pouncing," he answered.

"Let an old pro show you how it's done," said Wazuki, and then he smirked at Kururu, saying, "Kururu, would you turn around?"

"Yes, sire," said Kururu while she got out of the way and then continued the news, "Anyway..."

"Stay low to the ground," Wazuki then whispered to Alex.

"Okay, stay low to the ground, got it," Alex whispered, until Kururu noticed.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"A pouncing lesson," Wazuki answered.

"Ah, very good pouncing," said Kururu, until she realized something, "Pouncing? Oh no, sire, you can't be serious!" Wazuki then motioned for her to turn back around, again.

"Oh, this is so humiliating," said Kururu, upsetly.

"Try not to make a sound," Wazuki whispered, as Alex then got ready.

"What are you telling him, sire?" asked Kururu. But then, while she asked that, no one was there. "Sire? Alex?" she asked again. But all of a sudden, Alex then did a full pounce on her, leaving her stunned on the ground.

"That's very good," Wazuki said. Suddenly, a guard came out of nowhere.

"Kururu!" said the guard.

"Yes?" asked Kururu.

"Kururu, I've got news from his Majesty's father," reported the guard.

"Now, this time-" started Wazuki, but before he could teach Alex another pouncing lesson, Kururu got bad news.

"Sire!" she cried. "It's cannibals! They're in the Kingdom!"

Wazuki then left to stop them, and before he did that he said, "Kururu, take Alex home!"

"Aw, Dad, can I come?" asked Alex.

"No, son," said Wazuki, as he left, leaving him and Kururu alone.

"Aw man," said Alex while they both left, "I never get to go anywhere,"

"Oh, young master," said Kururu, "One day you will be King, then you can chase those slobbering, mangy, bad, poachers from dawn 'till dusk."

* * *

Meanwhile, while back at the castle, Larkeicus walked around the room while kicing something out of the way, until Alex showed up.

"Hey Uncle, guess what?" Alex said.

"Oh, I hate guessing games," Larkeicus mumbled.

"I'm gonna be King of the Burg Kingdom!" said Alex.

"Hooray for you, then," said Larkeicus, sarcastically. Alex then looked over the edge of the window in the room.

"My father just showed me the whole Kingdom, and I'm going to rule them all," Alex grinned.

"Yes, vwell, forgive me for not leaping for joy, Bad back, you know," said Lerkeicus as he flopped down to his side.

"Hey Uncle, when I'm King, what will that make you?" asked Alex.

"A monkey's uncle," Larkeicus answered.

Alex then laughed, "You're so weird."

"You have no idea," said Larkeicus, "So, your father showed you the whole kingdom, did he?"

"Everything," Alex replied.

"He didn't show you vhat's beyond that rise at the northern border?" asked Larkeicus.

"No," said Alex, disappointed, "He said I can't go there."

"Oh, he's absolutely right. It's far, too dangerous. Only the bravest townspeople go there," he explained.

"Well, I'm brave and a good warrior," said Alex. "Whats out-"

"I'm sorry, Alex, I just can't tell you," Larkeicus said, while looking back.

"Why not?" asked Alex.

"All the more reason for me to be protected," he said. "The Skeleton Graveyard is no place for a young place," He then stopped and then said surprised, "Uh-oh!"

"A skeleton what?" Alex asked, excited, "Whoa!"

Larkeicus then pulled him near, and then said, "Oh dear, I've said too much. Vwell, I suppose you'd have found sooner or later, you being so clever and all. Oh, and just do me one favor: Promise me you'll never visit that dreadful place."

"No problem," said Alex smiling, about ready to leave.

"That's a good boy," said Larkeicus. "You run along and have fun. And remember, it's our little secret."

Alex then left, while Larkeicus watched on with an evil smile.


	5. Chapter 4: I Just Can't Wait to Be King

**Chapter 4**

**"I Just Can't Wait to Be King"**

That day, Alex then kept on running, while entering a place where other townspeople were resting. He then saw a girl about the same age as him, who had long bluish-indigo hair and light-purple eyes, along with wearing a yellow dress and black socks, known as Luna. She was also Alex's best friend and love interest.

"Hi, Luna," Alex greeted while he entered.

"Hi, Alex," said Luna back, while her hair was being brushed by a woman with yellowish-green hair with silvery-white eyes, along with wearing a white dress with an apron with an orange decoration on it, along with wearing a orange wristband, purple and black-striped pants and blue sandals with yellow diamonds on them, known as Lilly.

"Come on, I've got something to show you," whispered Alex.

"Ah, Alex," said Luna. "I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"And your hair needs to be brushed, too," finished Marge, as she grabbed Alex and began to brush his hair.

"**MOM****!**" said Alex, "Mom, you're messing up my hair!" Marge then stopped and then smiled at him. "Okay, okay, I've got my hair brushed," Alex continued. "And now, can we go now?"

"Where are we going?" asked Luna. "It better not be anyplace, dumb."

"No, it's really cool," Alex said smiling at her.

"What is this "really cool" place?" asked Marge.

"Well, we're just walking around the river," Alex answered.

"The river?" asked Luna, confused. "What's so great about the river?"

Alex then clenched his teeth at her, whispering in her ear, "I'll SHOW you when we get **THERE****!**"

"Oh," Luna said. She really knew that Alex was lying, because of that. And then, after that, she turned to Lily and said, "Hey, Miss Lilly, can I go with Alex?"

"Hmmm... What do you think, Marge?" asked Lilly.

"Well..." Marge said, while beginning to start thinking for a little while.

"Pleaaaaaaaasssssssse?" both Alex and Luna asked, beaming like little angels and along with innocent faces.

"That's alright with me," Marge answered.

"All right!" Luna cheered.

"Yeah!" Alex added.

"But Kururu will go with you," Marge added just after when Alex and Luna both cheered.

And also because of that, you guessed it, they both stopped dead tracks.

"Aw no, not Kururu!" Alex whined out, all because of that.

* * *

That afternoon, Alex and Luna then walked behind, while Kururu walked ahead.

"Step lively," said Kururu, "The sooner we get to the river, the sooner we can leave."

"Tell me, where are we really going?" Luna asked, quietly.

"The Skeleton Graveyard," Alex answered, quietly.

"Wow!" Luna said, in excitement, quietly, again.

"Quiet," Alex hushed her, "Kururu..."

"Right, so how are we gonna ditch the turkey?" Luna asked.

Kururu then looked back at them both whispering about something and then walked back, saying, "Oh, just look at you two! Little seeds of romance blossoming in the Kingdom! Your parents will be thrilled what with your being betrothed and all!"

"Be what?" Alex asked.

"Betrothed, intended, affianced," Kururu answered.

"Meaning-" Luna joined in.

"One day," Kururu then started out, grinning, "You two are going to get married!" And this also as well made Alex and Luna completely disgusted.

"I can't marry her," Alex said, "She's my best friend!"

"I agree, it'd be too weird," Luna added.

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but you two turtle-doves have no choice," Kururu then explained to Alex and Luna," It's a tradition going back to generations."

"Well, when I'm King, that'll be the first thing to go," said Alex.

"Not so long as I'm around," Kururu said.

"Well, in that case, you're fired," Alex replied.

Kururu then laughed, saying, "Nice try, but only the King will do that."

"He is the future King," said Luna.

"Yeah, so you have to do what I tell you," said Alex while he thumped Kururu's chest.

"Not yet, I don't," Kururu explained, "And with an attitude like that, I'm afraid you're shaping up to be a pathetic King, indeed!"

"Not the way I see it," Alex smirked.

Suddenly the scene changed to a boogie-woogie scene, and then after that Alex began singing.

Alex: _**I**__**'**__**m **__**gonna **__**be **__**a **__**mighty **__**King**__**,**_

_**So **__**enemies **__**beware**_

Kururu: _**Well**__**, **__**I've **__**never **__**seen **__**a **__**King **__**of **__**beasts**__**,**_

_**With **__**quite**__**, **__**so**__**, **__**little, **__**hair**_

Kururu then plucked Alex's hair on top.

Alex: _**I**__**'**__**m **__**gonna **__**be **__**the **__**mane **__**event**__**,**_

_**Like **__**no **__**King **__**was **__**before**_

_**I**__**'**__**m **__**brushing **__**up **__**on **__**looking **__**down**__**,**_

_**I**__**'**__**m **__**working **__**on **__**my **__**growl**_

Alex then shouted at Kururu, while she fell backwards into a puddle.

Kururu: _**Thus **__**far**__**, **__**a **__**rather **__**uninspiring **__**thing**_

Kururu then dried off with a towel until she looked up, seeing and elephant that glared at her, and then hitted her like a golf club, sending her flying like a stone across the shallow pool of water, while Alex and Luna followed.

Alex: _**Oh**__**, **__**I **__**just **__**can**__**'**__**t **__**wait **__**to **__**be **__**King**__**!**_

"You've got a rather long way to go, young master, if you think-" said Kururu, while Luna made funny faces behind her.

Alex: _**No **__**one **__**saying **__**do **__**this**__**,**_

"Now when I said that I-"

Luna: _**No **__**one **__**saying **__**be **__**there**__**,**_

"What I meant was-"

Alex: _**No **__**one **__**saying **__**stop **__**that**__**,**_

"Look, what do you realize-"

Alex and Luna: _**No **__**one **__**saying **__**see **__**here**_

"Now see here-" Kururu started, but she got immediately cutted off when she saw Alex and Luna riding on a horse.

Alex: _**Free **__**to **__**run **__**around **__**all **__**day**__**,**_

Kururu then flew behind them, saying, "Well, that's definitely out."

Alex: _**Free **__**to **__**do **__**it **__**all **__**my **__**way**__**!**_

Kururu then kept flying to catch up to them, not paying attention.

Kururu: _**I **__**think **__**it**__**'**__**s **__**time **__**that **__**you **__**and **__**I**__**,**_

_**arranged **__**a **__**heart**__**-**__**to**__**-**__**heart**_

Kururu then crashed into a dragon, because she didn't looked where she was going.

Alex: _**Kings **__**don**__**'**__**t **__**need **__**advice**__**,**_

_**From **__**little **__**fairies**__**, **__**from **__**a **__**start**_

Kururu then sitted herself around a log branch, but she was on the log, itself, where it was on the water.

Kururu: _**If **__**this **__**is **__**where **__**the **__**monarchy**__**,**_

_**is **__**headed**__**, **__**count **__**me **__**out**_

_**Out **__**of **__**service**__**, **__**out **__**of **__**the **__**world**__**,**_

_**I **__**wouldn**__**'**__**t **__**hang **__**about**__**!**_

She then yelped in surprise when she went down a waterfall, but then survived by flying over it, again.

_**That **__**child **__**is **__**getting **__**wildly**__**, **__**out **__**of **__**wing**_

Alex: _**Oh**__**, **__**I **__**just **__**can**__**'**__**t **__**wait **__**to **__**be **__**King**_

Alex and Luna then trotted up the corridor of horses standing at attention; when Kururu followed, and then they all turned around and raised up their tails; and then she covered herself. Alex and Luna then danced, while other townspeople walked, while she flied, looking for them. She then standed up on top of another townsperson.

Alex: _**Everybody **__**look **__**left**__**,**_

Kururu then gasped in fear as she got ran over by a bunch of townspeople.

_**Everybody **__**look **__**right**__**,**_

The same townspeople ran by over, again, after with that sung.

_**Everywhere **__**you **__**look **__**I**__**'**__**m**__**,**_

_**Standing **__**spotlight**_

Kururu: _**Not **__**yet**__**!**_

Chorus: _**Let **__**everyone **__**go **__**for **__**the **__**broke **__**and **__**sing**__**,**_

_**Let**__**'**__**s **__**hear **__**it **__**in **__**the **__**herd**__**, **__**and **__**on **__**the **__**wing**__**,**_

_**It**__**'**__**s **__**gonna **__**be **__**King **__**Alex**__**'**__**s **__**finest **__**thing**__**,**_

Alex: _**Oh**__**, **__**I **__**just **__**can**__**'**__**t **__**wait **__**to **__**be **__**King**__**!**_

Luna: _**Oh**__**, **__**he **__**just **__**can**__**'**__**t **__**wait **__**to **__**be **__**King**__**!**_

Alex, Luna, and Chorus: _**Oh **__**I **__**just **__**can**__**'**__**t **__**waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaait**__**- **_

_**To **__**be Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing**__**!**_

And then after that, the song ended. Kururu then got spat by another elephant as they left.

"I beg your pardon, ma'am," Kururu said to it while she was squished, "But, **GET ****OFF****! **Alex? _**ERIN**__**!**_"

But no one heard her, because... She was such a bad majordomo!


	6. Chapter 5: The Skeleton Graveyard

**Chapter 5**

**The ****Skeleton ****Graveyard**

Alex and Luna then laughed as they ran off to lose Kururu and went to the graveyard.

"All right, it worked!" Alex said.

"We lost her!" Luna added.

"I am a genius," said Alex, arrogantly.

"Hey genius, it was my idea," said Luna.

"Yeah, but I pulled it off," Alex smirked.

"With me!" Luna finished, grinning evilly at him.

"Oh yeah?" Alex said. He then pounced on Luna, and then started to wrestle for a bit. Luna then ended on top and pinned him with her hands.

"I pinned ya!" Luna said.

"Alright, let me up!" Alex said, annoyed.

Luna then turned away smiling, as Alex looked at her and jumped at her, again. They then wrestled some more, while they rolled down the hill. And then, she pinned him again, saying, "Pinned you, again."

Suddenly, a geyser made a loud noise nearby, ejecting steam, which got both of their attention. Alex then walked toward something, and then looked at everything. No sun, no blue skies, just grey everything.

"This is it," said Alex as he and Luna looked around at everything in the graveyard. "We made it!"

"Whoa," They both said in awe.

"It's really creepy," said Luna.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" Alex asked.

"We could be in big trouble," Luna smirked.

"I know," Alex replied.

"I wonder if its brains are still in there," Luna said, while looking at the skull.

"There's only one way to know," Alex said nodding. "Come on, let's go check it out."

And then, before they both entered the skull, Kururu came out of nowhere, saying, "**WRONG****!** The only checking out of you will do will be to check out of here!"

"Aw man!" Alex whined, while walking back with Luna, and also knowing that Kururu caught them.

"We're way beyond the boundary of the Burg Kingdom!" Kururu said, while beginning to shake in fear.

"Look, the tempered fairy is scared," Alex mocked.

"It's Miss Tempered Fairy to you, young man!" said Kururu, as Alex began walking towards the skull, "And right now, we are all in very, big, real danger!"

"Danger?" asked Alex after when he stopped in front of the skull. "Hah! I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger." He then laughed out loud evilly, but then suddenly, after that, he heard more laughter behind him and he ran off to his friends.

Three figures that had the same laughs then came out of the skull. The first one was a boy, along with having long, crimson-red hair in a ponytail, purple eyes, and along with wearing a white, sleeveless shirt with red and yellow decorations on it, along with wearing dark-bluish-purple pants, along with a white bow-like belt, dark-bluish-purple wristbands with silvery rings on the top, white socks and Japanese-looking sandals, along with an "X" mark on his head and along with a katana, known as Kojiro.

Next to him, the second one was a girl with short-medium-long gray hair, orangish-red eyes, along with wearing a black shirt with white cuffs, along with black gloves and white pants with a belt and purple and yellow decorations on it, along with black slippers and along with having a gray, dog-like wolf tail, known as Gao.

The third and last one was a blue, armless kangaroo with swirly, yellow and red eyes, along with wearing a white, armless shirt, and black toenail claws on the top of his toes on both of his feet, known as Ripper Roo, and he also communicated with crazy, horrible, laughter.

"Well, well, well, Gao," started off Kojiro. "What have we got, here?"

"Hmm, I don't know, Kojiro. What do you think, Ripper Roo?" asked Gao.

Ripper Roo then laughed evilly, pointing with his foot at them, meaning, _"__Yep__, __a __trio __of __trespassers__!"_.

"Yeah, just what I was thinking. A trio of trespassers!" replied Gao.

"And quite by accident, let me assure you," said Kururu. "I simple navigation error."

She then left, but before that, Kojiro stopped her.

"Whoa, whoa, wait, wait," said Kojiro. "I know you, you're Wazuki's little stooge!"

"I, sir, am the King's majordomo," said Kururu.

"And that will make you?" Kojiro then asked, looking at Alex.

"The future King," Alex answered.

"Do you know what we do to Kings who step out of their Kingdom?" asked Kojiro.

"Yeah, right, you can't do anything," Alex answered, while glaring at them, all.

"Uh, actually, they can. We are on their land," Kururu said.

"But Kururu, you told me they're nothing but slobbering, mangy, stupid poachers," said Alex.

"Ix-nay on the oopid-stay," Kururu then whispered.

"Who you callin' "oopid-stay?" Gao then snapped.

"Oh my," Kururu then said worried, "Look at the time. It's time to go!" Kururu, Alex, and Luna then ran, but Kojiro then stopped them.

"What's the hurry?" he asked. "We'd love you to stick around for dinner."

"Yeah," Gao replied, "We could have whatever's... kiddin' around! Get it? Kiddin' around!?" The three then all laughed for a little bit.

"Oh, wait, wait, wait, I got one," Kojiro said, while continuing to laugh with the other two, "Make mine a "Kid" sandwich. Whatcha think?"

They all continued to laugh, except for Ripper Roo, who jumped up at Kojiro and jabbered nonsensically, meaning, _"__They__'__re __getting __away__! __They__'__re __getting __away__!"_.

"What, Ripper Roo?" asked Kojiro. "What is it?"

"Hey, did we order this dinner to go?" Gao asked.

"No, why?" asked Kojiro.

"Because _**THERE **__**IT **__**GOES**__**!**_" shouted Gao, as Kururu, Alex, and Luna ran off. Suddenly, Kururu was then caught by Ripper Roo, while they both stopped.

"Did we lose them?" asked Luna, breathlessly.

"I think so," said Alex, also while being out of breath. They then both noticed Kururu missing, as he added, "Hey, where's Kururu?"

Meanwhile, the baddies had Kururu near a steam vent, as Gao held her.

"The little fairy-majordomo hippity-hopped, all the way to the Fairy-Boiler," said Gao, as she stuffed her into the steam vent.

"Oh no, not the _**FAIRY**__**-**__**BOILER**__**!**_" Kururu screamed, as the steam vent shooted her off, sending her flying, while the baddies laughed, like nuts.

"Hey!" said Alex, getting their attention, "Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?"

"Like... You?" Kojiro asked.

"Oops," Alex said, nervously. The baddies then darted around behind them, and then poke their heads through the steam vent.

"_**BOO**__**!**_" they said, scaring both Alex and Luna and began chasing them. The two then went up and over the skull and then slipped away by sliding down the spine. They then shot off at the end and then landed on a hillside of bones, and they both began climbing, because of that.

"Alex!" Luna shouted. Alex then watched horrified, as Luna screamed, as she slid down the pile. Alex then ran back bravely and blasted out a scratch-like scar on Kojiro's cheek. He then became enraged, and he and the other baddies then pursued them quickly and cornered them in a nearby graveyard cave.

"Here, kiddy, kiddy, kiddy!" Gao grinned evilly, as she and the others came close. Alex was then just about ready to do his growl, but due to his youth, he blew out a little ring of it.

"Oo-hoo!" said Kojiro amused. "That was it? Hah! Do it again, c'mon." And then, after that, Alex then letted it out again, but this time, it was a fully-grown growl.

"Huh?" Kojiro, Gao, and Ripper Roo gasped confused in one voice. Suddenly, Wazuki entered, charging them and knocking them about, until they were cringing under him.

"Oh, please, please! Uncle, Uncle!" Kojiro panicked.

"Silence!" Wazuki roared.

"Oh, we're gonna shut up right now," Gao added, while panicking like the other two.

"Calm down, we're really sorry," Kojiro then apologized.

"If you ever come near my son again..." said Wazuki.

"Oh, this is... This is your son?" asked Kojiro.

"Oh, your son?" asked Gao.

"Did you know that?"

"No, me? I-I-I-I I didn't know that, no! Did you?"

"No, of course not!"

"No!"

"Ripper Roo?"

Ripper Roo then nodded stupidly, meaning, _"__Yep__, __I __heard __now__."_.

Wazuki then letted out a powerful growl, causing the baddies to be scared, now.

"Uh... Toodles!" Gao said, as she and the other two dashed off. Kururu then lighted in front of Wazuki, giving them a "That'll show them" nod, but then withered under Wazuki's angry glare.

Alex then walked up to him, saying, "Dad, I-"

"You deliberately disobeyed me," said Wazuki.

"Dad I'm- I'm sorry," Alex apologized.

"Let's go home!" Wazuki ordered, as they all walked out of the cave, while Alex and Luna both bented down in shame.

"I thought you were very brave," Luna whispered. And then, as they left, Larkeicus stood on the ledge, glaring at them, knowing that his plan didn't work.

* * *

During the night, Wazuki walked back into the Kingdom, while Alex and Luna were far behind. Luna then looked at Alex, still upset for what he's done, while Kururu walked in between, staring at him.

"Kururu!" Wazuki said, still stern. Kururu then walked forward and lightning in front of him.

"Yes, sire?" she asked.

"Take Luna home," Wazuki ordered, again. "I've got to teach my son a lesson." Alex then crouched down in the grass to hide. Kururu then went over to Luna.

"Come, Luna," she said, and Luna nodded. "Alex... Good luck." She then left, with Luna then following her.

"Alex!" Wazuki shouted, still facing the other way. Alex then turned slowly and walked towards him, while he stepped into a depression. He then stepped into a big hole and looked down to see a footprint made by him. He then continued to walk towards him after getting out of the hole, sat down, and then looked up at him.

Wazuki thought silently for a moment, not looking at him. He then finally turned to him and then said, "Alex, I'm very disappointed to you."

"I know," said Alex, sadly.

"You could've been killed," replied Wazuki. "You deliberately disobeyed me! And what's worse, you putted Luna in danger!"

"I was just trying to be brave like you," Alex said.

"I'm only brave when I have to be," Wazuki said, beginning to calm down. "Alex... Being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble."

"But you're not scared of anything," Alex replied.

"I was today," Wazuki confessed.

"You were?" asked Alex.

"Yes," said Wazuki. "I thought I might lose you."

"Oh, I guess even Kings get scared, huh?" Alex asked smiling.

"Mm-hmm," Wazuki nodded, smiling back at him.

"But you know what?" Alex whispered.

"What?" Wazuki whispered back.

"I think those bad guys were even scarier," Alex answered.

"'Cause nobody messes with your day," Wazuki laughed, gently. "Come here, you!" Wazuki then picked up Alex and gave him a noogie. He then struggled to break free, and then he did. They then both tussled playfully, while tackling each other, and then after that, they both lied down with each other together.

"Dad?" asked Alex.

"Hmmm?" asked Wazuki.

"We're pals, right?"

"Right."

"And we'll always be together, right?"

"Right."

Wazuki and Alex then sat up.

"Alex," he said. "Let me tell you something that my Father told me. Look at the stars. The great Kings of the past look down on us from those stars."

"Really?" asked Alex.

"Yes," answered Wazuki. "So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those Kings will be there to guide you... And so will I."

This made Alex's heart warm up. And then, after that, they both continued on with their father-son moment for the rest of the night.


	7. Chapter 6: Be Prepared

**Chapter 6**

"**Be ****Prepared"**

Meanwhile, at the villains' hideout, Gao and Ripper Roo sat together, while Kojiro sat to the side.

"Man, that lousy Wazuki! I won't be able to sit for a week!" Gao yelled, as Ripper Roo began to laugh.

"It's not funny, Ripper Roo," Gao said in a deadpan voice.

Ripper Roo continued to laugh like crazy, and began pointing at her, meaning, _"__I __really __can__'__t __help __it__, __you __know__! __You __got __your __butt __kicked __by __that __King __boy__!"_.

"Hey, shut up!" Gao snapped, but Ripper Roo didn't stop laughing. Gao then growled angrily, then tackled him, and then they began to fight.

"Will you knock it off, you idiots?" Kojiro shouted. And then, after saying that, Gao and Ripper Roo stopped fighting.

"Well, he started it!" Gao snapped.

"Look at you, guys. No wonder we're dangling at the bottom of the food chain," said Kojiro.

"Man, I hate dangling," Gao mumbled.

"Yeah? You know, if it weren't for those Becoming-A-King-loving kids, we'd be running the joint," Kojiro said.

"Man, I hate kids!" Gao yelled.

"So pushy!"

"And slimy!"

"And stinky!"

"And man, are they-"

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-_**GLY**__**!**_" both Gao and Kojiro finished together. And then after that, they both laughed, cracking up like crazy.

"Oh, surely ve humans are not all that bad," said Larkeicus, who just appeared on the same stops from before. The three baddies then all sighed in relief.

"Oh, Larkeicus," said Gao. "It's just you."

"We were afraid it was something important," added Kojiro.

Ripper Roo then giggled sheepishly, meaning, _"__Yeah__, __yeah__, __yeah__, __yeah__, __you__'__re __right__, __you __really __don__'__t __like __Wazuki__."_.

"I see," Larkeicus replied.

"Now that's power," smirked Gao.

"Tell me about it. I just hear that name and I shudder," said Kojiro.

"Wazuki!" Gao grinned.

"Do it again, pal," replied Kojiro, while he began to shudder.

"Wazuki! Wazuki, Wazuki, **WAZUKI****!**"

"Oh, it tickles me!" Kojiro grinned, while laughing his head off. Gao and Ripper Roo even laughed as well.

"I'm so surrounded by idiots," Larkeicus groaned.

"Not you, Boss. I mean, you're one of us. I mean, you're our pal," said Gao.

"Charmed," Larkeicus said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, I like that. He's not King, but he's still so proper," said Kojiro.

Ripper Roo then giggled for a little bit, beaming, and that even meant, _"__Hey__, __did __you __bring __us __anything __to __eat__, __Larkeicus__, __old __buddy__, __old __pal__?"_.

"I don't think you really deserve this," said Larkeicus, holding out a piece of meat, "I practically gift-wrapped those kids for you." He then dropped the meat to them. "Oh, yes, and you couldn't even dispose of them!" he then finished.

"Well, you know, it wasn't exactly like they were alone, Boss," said Kojiro, while eating with his mouth full.

Ripper Roo then laughed with food in his mouth, meaning, _"__Yeah__, __yeah__! __That__'__s __so __right__, __Boss__!"_.

"Yeah, so what are we supposed to do, anyway?" asked Gao. "Kill Wazuki?"

"Precisely," Larkeicus smirked evilly. He then jumped down and landed on the ground, and then walked calmly through the sheets of flame and gas, while he began to sing while creepy music came on.

Larkeicus: _**I **__**know **__**that **__**your **__**powers **__**retention**__**,**_

He then spotted Ripper Roo chewing on a bone, but then swatted it away, when he held it. He then came to abrupt attention, while saluting in attention with his foot.

_**Are **__**as **__**vet**__**, **__**as **__**a **__**varthog**__**'**__**s **__**backside**_

_**But **__**this **__**as **__**you **__**are**__**, **__**pay **__**attention**__**,**_

_**My **__**vords **__**are **__**a **__**matter **__**of **__**pride**_

_**It**__**'**__**s **__**clear **__**from **__**your **__**vacant **__**expressions**__**,**_

_**The **__**lights **__**are **__**not **__**all **__**on **__**upstairs**_

_**But **__**ve**__**'**__**re **__**talking **__**Kings **__**and **__**succesions**__**,**_

Kojiro and Gao then bursted out into laughter like crazy, but then, Larkeicus then leaped at them.

_**Even **__**you **__**can**__**'**__**t **__**be **__**caught **__**underwears**_

Kojiro and Gao then fell backwards onto a pair of geysers, which then erupted, throwing them into the air, screaming.

_**So**__**, **__**be **__**prepared, **__**for **__**a **__**chance **__**of **__**a **__**lifetime**__**,**_

_**Be **__**prepared **__**for **__**sensational **__**news**_

_**A **__**shining **__**new **__**era**__**,**_

_**Is **__**tiptoeing **__**nearer**_

Kojiro: _**And **__**where **__**do **__**we **__**feature**__**?**_

Larkeicus then grabbed Kojiro's cheek, pinched it, and then letted go of it, causing him to rub it.

Larkeicus: _**Just **__**listen **__**to **__**teacher**_

_**I **__**know **__**it **__**sounds **__**sordid**__**,**_

_**But **__**you**__**'**__**ll **__**be **__**rewarded**__**, **_

_**When **__**at **__**last **__**I **__**have **__**given **__**my **__**dues**_

_**And **__**in justice**__**, **__**deliciously**__**, **__**squared**__**,**_

Larkeicus then kicked Ripper Roo from behind, knocking him off to a pile of bones.

_**Be **__**prepared**_

"Yeah, be prepared, of course we'll be prepared... For what?" asked Gao.

"For the death of the King!" Larkeicus answered.

"Why, is he sick?" asked Gao.

Larkeicus then grabbed her by the throat, commanding out loud and clear to her, "No, fool, ve're going to kill him, and his son, too." He then dropped her to the floor.

"Great idea!" grinned Kojiro. "Who needs a King, anyway?"

And then after when he said, that, he, Gao, and Ripper Roo then danced around in a circle holding hands, singing like crazy.

Kojiro, Gao, and Ripper Roo: _**No **__**King**__**, **__**no **__**King**__**, **__**nah**__**, **__**nah**__**, **__**nah**__**, **__**nah**__**, **__**nah**__**, **__**nah**__**, **__**nah**__**, **__**nah**__**!**_

"Idiots!" Larkeicus roared out angrily at them, "There **VILL **be a King!"

"Hey, but you said-" Gao protested.

"I vill be King. Stick with me, and you'll _**NEVER **__**GO **__**HUNGRY**__**, **__**AGAIN**__**!**_" Larkeicus then roared in triumph.

"Whoo-hoo! All right! Long live the King!" Kojiro, Gao, and Ripper Roo cheered hapilly, as more bad guys appeared. "Long live the King! Long live the King! Long live the King! Long live the King!"

"Yeah, long live the King for real, meow!" said a bunch of humanoid cats wearing overalls known as Nyankos, beside them.

They all then laughed and began singing again.

Kojiro, Gao, Ripper Roo, and Nyankos: _**It**__**'**__**s **__**great **__**that **__**we**__**'**__**ll **__**soon **__**be **__**connected**__**,**_

_**With **__**a **__**King **__**who**__**'**__**ll **__**be **__**all**__**-**__**time **__**adored**_

Larkeicus: _**Of **__**course, **__**quid-**__**pro-**__**quo**__**, **__**you**__**'**__**re **__**expected**__**,**_

_**To **__**take **__**certain **__**duties **__**on **__**board**_

_**The **__**future **__**is **__**littered **__**with **__**prizes**__**,**_

_**And **__**though **__**I**__**'**__**m **__**the **__**main **__**addressee**_

_**The **__**point **__**that **__**I **__**must **__**emphasize**__**is**__**,**_

Larkeicus then jumped off and stood in front of a Nyanko, starling him.

_**You **__**won**__**'**__**t **__**get **__**a **__**sniff **__**without **__**me**__**!**_

The Nyanko then slipped and fell into a fiery crevice, completely off to his death.

_**So **__**be **__**prepared**__**, **__**for **__**the **__**coup **__**of **__**the **__**century**__**, **__**(**__**Oooooh**__**)**_

_**Be **__**prepared **__**for **__**the **__**murkiest **__**scam **__**(**__**Oooooh**__**, **__**la**__**, **__**la**__**)**_

_**Meticulous **__**planning**__**, (**__**We**__**'**__**ll **__**have **__**food**__**)**_

_**Tenacity **__**spanning**__** (**__**Lots **__**of **__**food**__**)**_

_**Decades **__**of **__**denial, **__**(**__**We **__**repeat**__**)**_

_**Is **__**simply **__**why **__**I**__**'**__**ll**__** (**__**Endless **__**meat**__**)**_

_**Be **__**King, **__**undisputed**__**, (**__**Aaaaah**__**)**_

_**Respected**__**, **__**saluted**__**, (**__**Aaaaah**__**)**_

_**And **__**seen **__**for **__**the **__**wonder**__**, **__**I **__**am**__** (**__**Aaaaah**__**)**_

_**Yes**__**, **__**my **__**teeth **__**and **__**ambitions **__**are **__**bared**__**, (**__**Oo**__**-**__**oo**__**-**__**oo**__**-**__**oo**__**-**__**oo**__**-**__**oo**__**-**__**oo**__**-**__**oo**__**)**_

_**Be **__**prepared**_

Kojiro, Gao, Ripper Roo, and Nyankos: _**Yes**__**, **__**our **__**teeth **__**and **__**ambitions **__**are **__**bared**__**,**_

Larkeicus, Kojiro, Gao, Ripper Roo, and Nyankos: _**Be **__**prepared**__**!**_

And then, after when the song ended, they all laughed evilly, for getting ready to kill Wazuki and Alex, to make Larkeicus the new King. And this time, all was going according to plan.


	8. Chapter 7: Wazuki's Death

**Chapter 7**

**Wazuki's Death**

The next day, Alex and Larkeicus were at a large canyon, where the cloud shadows scrolled slowly over the landscape.

"Now you vait here," said Larkeicus, "Your father has a marvelous surprise for you."

"Wow, what is it?" Alex asked.

"If I told you, it vouldn't be a surprise," Larkeicus chuckled.

"If you tell me, I'll act surprised," Alex grinned.

Larkeicus chuckled again, "You are such a naughty boy."

"Come on, Uncle Larkeicus," Alex grinned.

"No, Alex, this is just for you and your father. You know, a sort of... Father-Son thing," Larkeicus answered. Alex ended up confused of a dismissive attitude, but then shrugged. "Vwell, I better go get him."

And then, before leaving, Alex said, "I'll go with you!"

"No!" Larkeicus snapped, but then calmed down, "No, just stay on this rock. You vouldn't vant to end up in another mess, like you did vith the bad guys."

"You know about that?" Alex asked, very shocked.

"Alex, everybody knows that," Larkeicus answered.

"Really," sighed Alex, being embarrassed from yesterday.

"Oh yes, lucky Daddy vas there to save you, huh?" Larkeicus asked while mocking, putting his hand on Alex's waist, "And just between us, you might vant to vork on that little roar of yours."

"Oh, okay," Alex replied. And then, just as he was about to leave again, he said again, "Hey Uncle Larkeicus!" Larkeicus then turned around again, because of that. "Will I like this surprise?"

"Alex, it's to DIE for," Larkeicus said, walking away and leaving Alex on the rock.

* * *

Meanwhile, up on the top of something, a huge herd of wildebeest were eating grass and things, as Kojiro, Gao, and Ripper Roo hid behind another rock.

"Aw man, I can't help it. I'm so hungry... That I gotta have a wildebeest," said Gao.

"Stay put!" Kojiro ordered.

"Well, can't I just pick off one of the little sick ones?" Gao asked.

"No!" said Kojiro, reminding Gao the plan. "We wait for the signal from Larkeicus." Meanwhile, they saw Larkeicus mounting of the rock, smiling evilly, and looking down at them.

"There he is," said Kojiro. "Let's go." The three then began to make the move.

* * *

Meanwhile, while back at the rock, Alex laid there, still bored.

"Little roar," he said, "Puh." and then, after when he said that, he then saw a little lizard walking past him. It was now his chance to work on that roar. He then growled at it, but no reaction. He then tried it again, but still no success. He then moved closer to take a deep breath, and then down the growl loudly, causing the lizard to be scared and skitter away. He then heard the echoes of his growl, and then smiled, knowing that he did it.

Suddenly, he heard something rumbling, and then, as he looked down, he saw pebbles, shaking. He then looked up and then saw a huge herd of wildebeest running down, heading to him, as he gasped in horror. He then ran as fast as he could. Back on top, the three baddies then chased the wildebeest, using their attack. They then all stopped and looked down, seeing the crowd of wildebeest running.

Meanwhile, Wazuki and Kururu, who was next him were looking around, until she saw the herd of wildebeest, saying, "Look sire, the herd is on the move."

"Odd..." said Wazuki.

"Wazuki, quick! Stampede!" Larkeicus yelled, running up to them. "In the gorge! Alex's down there!"

"Alex?" gasped Wazuki, shocked.

Back at the stampede, Alex kept running, avoiding getting hurt or killed by the wildebeest. He then climbed up onto a tree. Wazuki and Larkeicus then ran, while Kururu flew down to the canyon, until she spotted him.

"Kururu, help me!" Alex yelled.

"Your father's on his way, hold on!" Kururu yelled back, leaving him, to get help.

"Hurry!" Alex cried, as he continued to stay on the tree.

Later then after that, Wazuki and Larkeicus were on the lower ledges of the gorge until Kururu then flew back, pointing at Alex.

"There, there, he's there on that tree!" Kururu said to them.

"Hold on, Alex!" Wazuki yelled, as he ran over to save him.

Meanwhile, after some time past while during the stampede, Alex screamed in fear as the crowd of wildebeest rammed the tree.

"Oh, Larkeicus, this is awful! What will we do, what will we do?" Kururu panicked. "Hah... I'll go back for help, that's what I'll do, I'll go back for-"

But then, before she finished, Larkeicus then backhanded her into a rock wall, knocking her out. Meanwhile, Wazuki was still trying to get to Alex, but then got hit by a line of wildebeest.

He then got up and saw one of the wildebeest ramming the tree that Alex was in, causing it to break, but when Alex screamed while being off to his death while during it, Wazuki saved him by catching him in time. Alex and Wazuki then hugged happily. And then, after that, he then carried him, but then got hit by another one, causing him to let go of Alex. Alex then dodged a few of the wildebeest, until Wazuki ran to him, picking him up, as one wildebeest fell onto the ground.

Wazuki then placed Alex on the rock safe and fully, but then got rammed by more wildebeest, dragging him away.

"_**DAD**__**!**_" Alex yelled, as he watched in horror as he began to go look for Wazuki in the swirling mass of the herd. Suddenly, Wazuki then leaped out of there, landing on a rocky mountain, and then began climbing with great difficulty up the sheer rock slope. Alex then turned and climbed on the rocks to the top of the gorge. Meanwhile, Wazuki then reached the point right below a ledge where he couldn't climb, due to his steepness. HIs hands were scraping, and he was too weak to do it. Above him, luckily, he saw Larkeicus on the ledge.

"Larkeicus!" Wazuki yelled, slipping, while still hanging on, "Brother! Help me!"

Larkeicus then looked disdainfully because of that, and then latched onto his arms with his sharp fingernails, hurting him. Wazuki then screamed in pain because of that, due to his fingernails. He then stared at him, until he grinned evilly.

"Long... live... **_THE KING_**!" Larkeicus said, slowly and evilly. And then, after that, he threw Wazuki off the ledge, backwards. He then screamed as he fell to the wildebeest-crowded floor.

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOO**__**!**_" Alex yelled as he saw Wazuki falling into the distance. And then, the stampede was over. He looked down at the ground, and then got back down, beginning to look for him.

* * *

Also, when after the stampede pasted on, he then climbed down to the rocks, looking for him. But bad news: He was nowhere to be found.

"Dad!" he called, coughing. And then suddenly, he heard a sound. The sound that he heard might be him. "Dad?" He then thought it was really him, but it was only a wildebeest that was running past him, and until he saw Wazuki, lying there on his side. Alex then walked towards him, and as he saw him, he wasn't moving and breathing at all. He was dead!

"Dad?" Alex said. "Come on Dad, you gotta get up." No answer. He then putted his hands on his face, saying, "Come on Dad, we gotta go home." Still, no answer. He then pulled on his hair, and of course, even still, no answer. Alex then got scared. He then started yelling out for help.

"_**HEEEEEEEEEEEEELP**__**!**_" he cried. "**SOMEBODY****!**" There was still no answer because of that. "Anybody..." he then said, but then after that, he began crying, and then blurted out one more word: "Help."

Still, there was completely no answer due to thousands of tries. He then continued to cry, as he turned and walked towards Wazuki. He then nuzzled up under his hand, so that he embraced him. And then suddenly, after that, Larkeicus appeared out of nowhere, looking at him.

"Alex," he began to say. "Vhat have you done?"

Alex then jumped back, crying, and then saying, "There were wildebeest and he tried to save me... It was an accident, and I... I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Of course, of course you didn't. No one ever means for these things to happen, but the King is dead," Larkeicus said as Alex's eyes widen. "And if it veren't for you, he'd still be alive."

Alex's spirit then was crushed, due to his guilt of what he'd done.

"What will your mother think?" he then asked, continuing on.

"What am I gonna do, then?" Alex asked, still sobbing in despair.

"Run away, Alex," Larkeicus answered. "Run, run away, and never return."

Alex then did what he ordered, and then began to run, never coming back. Larkeicus then smiled evilly, as Kojiro, Gao, and Ripper Roo appeared from nowhere, entering behind him. And then, with evil smiles, Kojiro then drew out his katana, Gao then stretched out her arms, ready to Kung Fu-like fight, and Ripper Roo then got out a lot of TNT crate boxes with his only, two feet.

"Kill him." he ordered. And then, after when he said that, the three baddies then ran to kill Alex. He was then chased up the entire length of the gully. He then reached the lip, only to see a sheer drop on the other side. Having no choice, he jumped and tumbled down into a patch of briars below. The baddies then pursued the entire way, until Gao saw that they were heading down to the briars She then managed to stop just above the bramble. She then sighed in relief, until Kojiro and Ripper Roo ran to her, causing her to fall into the briars. She then got out of there, screaming in pain, while the other two began laughing like crazy.

"Hey, there he goes, there he goes!" Kojiro then shouted, sawing Alex running into the desert. And also, while Gao took one thorn out, she saw Ripper Roo staring at her, so she then spiited it at him, making him yelp.

"So go get him!" said Gao.

"There's no way I'm going in there," Kojiro then laughed. "But what do you want me to come out looking like you? Crazy cactus butt?"

"We gotta finish the job," Gao said.

Ripper Roo then giggled sheepishly, meaning, _"__Gao__'__s __right__. __We __really __gotta __have __to__. __The __Boss __really __did __say __so__."_.

"Well," Kojiro sighed, "He's good and dead out there, anyway. And if he comes back, we'll kill him."

"Yeah!" Gao agreed, as she began yelling out into the distance. "You heard that! And if you ever come back, _**WE**__**'**__**LL **__**KILL **__**YOU**__**!**_" And then, after that, the baddies left, laughing while they made their way back to the Kingdom.

* * *

That night, while back at the Burg Kingdom, all of the townspeople, including Luna and Lilly, gathered around for Wazuki's death. Larkeicus was also seen, and he was also hosting this.

"Wazuki's death vas a terrible tragedy, but to lose Alex, who had barely begun to live..." Larkeicus said.

All of the townspeople then hung their heads down in sadness, while Kururu placed her hand on Marge, while Luna sighed, with Lily looking down, hugging her in despair.

"...For me, it is a deep personal loss," he then continued. "So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne. Yet, out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise to greet in dawn of a new era..." And then, after while he said that, various cannibals, Marjoly Family Nyankos, and monstrous enemies with white faces and black bodies with orange and green decorations on them, both known as Golems and and Green Golems, respectively, gathered around all of them, as the townspeople then gasped in horror. "...In which people and villains come together, in a great and glorious future!"

Meanwhile, Kraden saw the whole thing, shaking his head. Back at his tree home, he then wiped a tear as he reached up and rubbed his hand across the painting of Alex, smearing it. And now, after that, everything would never be back to normal, and now that Larkeicus was the new King, he knew that his plan had finally worked, and he even knew that he was also even much more stronger than before.


	9. Chapter 8: Enter Whitney and Sam

**Chapter 8**

**Enter ****Whitney ****and ****Sam**

A few days later, still while just running away, Alex was now exhausted, and he had then just finally collapsed of dehydration, and had decided to just give up. Soon, many vultures were circling around his body, and were just about ready to finish him off, as well.

Suddenly, two teenage girls appeared, and then dived into the mist of vultures. They then slapped, whacked, and kicked all of them away.

The first one had short light-green hair and light-green eyes, along with dark skin and wearing a teal-blue shirt with a purple belt and dark-blue pants, and along with wearing blue and white shoes and a necklace, known as Sam, and she was the straight-man guy and the leader of the two.

The second and last one had long light-blonde hair and pink eyes, along with wearing a pink shirt with stars on them, a blue skirt, orange tights, yellow socks, and blue and white shoes, and along with wearing dark-blue wristband, known as Whitney, and she was the brawn of the two, and also was the only one to provide ridiculous, crazy comic-relief.

"Get outta here! Shoo! _**YOU **__**DUMB **__**ANIMALS**__**!**_" Sam yelled, slashing away a few vultures with her hand fists.

"I love it! Brawling with Buzzards!" Whitney said, as she laughed, enjoying herself. Also, after a couple of minutes, all of the vultures had either ran or flew off.

"Gets them everytime," Sam agreed, dusting herself off.

"Oh, oh my gosh," Whitney now said, noticing something. "Hey, Sam, you should come and look. I think it's still alive." She then noticed that she was looking worriedly at the unconscious form of Alex.

"Ewww..." Sam grimaced, also looking at the same form of Alex. She then walked over to the front of him, who was lying with his hand over his face. "All right, what have we got here," she then asked. She then lifted Alex's hand up and placed it aside. She then saw his face.

"Jeez, it's one of those ludicrous lander halfa guys! Let's vamoose!" Sam exclaimed in shock. She then tried to run, but Whitney grabbed her and sat her down.

"Hey, Sam, it's just a little boy. Look at him. He's so cute, and all alone! Can we keep him?" Whitney asked.

"Whitney, are you _**NUTS**__**?**_" Sam yelled into Whitney's ear, creating a reverberating effect. "You're talking about a "Ludicrous Lander Halfa Guy". And "Ludicrous Lander Halfa Guys" are big tough guys who pick on girls like us," Sam explained annoyed.

"But he's so little," Whitney said, trying to reason with her.

"Yeah, but he's gonna get bigger!" Sam snapped.

"Yeah, but maybe he'll be on our side," Whitney said.

"Ha, that's the stupidest thing I ever heard..." Sam said. But before, she could refuse about it, she then got an idea hatched up in her head. "Hey, I got it! I completely got it, now! What if he's on our side? You know, having a kid boy around might not be such a bad idea." Sam then said.

"So can we keep him?" Whitney asked.

"Of course!" agreed Sam. "Who's the brains in this outfit?"

"Uh, you are?" Whitney asked, while she picked up Alex.

"Yep, that's right! It's actually my point here, exactly!" Sam said. She then feeled a little exhausted, because of that. "Jeez, I'm fired. Let's get out of here and find some shade."

With that, the two, with Alex in Whitney's arms, then ran off.

* * *

Meanwhile, within ten minutes, they reached a pool of water within an oasis. Whitney laid Alex near the water. Sam then splashed some water in his face. He then stirred.

"Are you okay, kid?" Sam asked.

"I guess so," said Alex.

"You nearly died," Whitney told him.

"I _saved_ you," Sam said with a smirk.

"Excuse me!" Whitney then growled, as she glared at Sam.

"Well, Whitney helped. A little," Sam said.

"Thanks for your help," Alex said dully. He then started to head off quietly back towards the desert, until Sam stopped him.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Nowhere," Alex said sadly, starting to walk off.

"Gee. He looks blue," Sam said to Whitney, as Alex continued off.

"I say brown, green, and yellow," said Whitney, confused.

"No, no, no, no," Sam groaned. "I mean he's depressed!"

"Oh," Whitney then said, understanding. She then walked up to Alex, then saying, "Hey kid, what's eating ya?"

"Nothing, he's at the top of the food chain!" Sam answered, laughing.

Whitney then looked at her mad, because what she said to Alex.

"The food chain!" Sam then laughed nervously, and then stopped. She then turned back to Alex, saying, "So, where are you from?"

"Who cares?" Alex shrugged. "I can't go back."

"Oh, you're an outcast!" Sam said. "Well, that's good, because so are we."

"So what'd you do?" Whitney asked Alex.

"Something terrible," Alex said miserably, "But I don't wanna talk about it."

"Well, that's good," Sam said. "We don't wanna hear about it!"

"Come on, Sam!" Whitney then groaned and then asked him, "Is there anything we can do?"

"Not unless you can change the past," Alex mumbled.

"You know kid, in time like this my buddy Sam says here, "You got to put your behind in your past."," said Whitney.

"No, no, no," Sam exclaimed, waving her arms. "Amateur. Lie down before you hurt yourself." She then turned to Alex and then said, "It's "You got to put your past behind you.". Look,. Bad things happen, and you can't do anything about it, right?"

"Right," Alex said.

"_**WRONG**__**!**_" Sam exclaimed, poking his nose. He then said again, "When the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world."

"Well, that's now what I was taught," Alex told them, confused.

"Then maybe you need a new lesson," Sam suggested, "And now, repeat after me:" She then cleared her throat and then said again, "Hakuna Matata."

"Huh?" Alex asked, still lethargic.

"Ha-ku-na, Ma-ta-ta," Whitney replied, while spelling it out. "It means "No worries"."

Sam then cleared her throat again, and now, began singing.

Sam: _**Hakuna **__**Matata**__**,**_

_**What **__**a **__**wonderful **__**phrase**_

Whitney: _**Hakuna **__**Matata**__**,**_

_**Ain**__**'**__**t **__**no **__**passing **__**craze**_

Sam: _**It **__**means **__**no **__**worries**__**,**_

_**For **__**the **__**rest **__**of **__**your **__**days**_

Sam then pulled Alex over to a green bush and leaned him back on it.

Both: _**It**__**'**__**s **__**our**__**p roblem**__**-**__**free**__**,**_

_**Philosophy**_

Whitney: _**Hakuna **__**Matata**_

"Hakuna Matata?" Alex queried.

"Yeah, it's our motto," Whitney confirmed.

"What's a motto?" asked Alex, again.

"Nothing, what's a motto with you?" Sam laughed.

"You know kid, These two words will solve all your problems," Whitney then chuckled.

"That's right!" Sam agreed. "Take Whitney for example." And then, after when she said that, she began singing again.

Sam: _**When **__**she **__**was **__**a **__**little**__**, **__**young**__**, **__**girl**__**,**_

Whitney: _**When **__**I **__**was **__**a **__**little**__**, **__**young**__**, **__**giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirl**__**!**_

Sam then paused because of that.

"Very nice," she commented, curtly at her.

"Aw, thanks!" Whitney replied.

And then, after that, Sam began singing, again, for the third time.

Sam: _**She **__**found **__**her **__**aroma **__**lacked **__**a **__**certain **__**appeal**__**,**_

_**She **__**could **__**clear **__**the **__**land **__**after **__**every **__**meal**_

Whitney: _**I**__**'**__**m **__**a **__**sensitive **__**soul**__**, **__**though **__**I **__**seem **__**thick**__**-**__**skinned**_

_**And **__**it **__**hurt**__**, **__**that **__**my **__**friends **__**never **__**stood**__**, **__**downwind**_

_**And **__**oh**__**, **__**the **__**shame**__**,**_

Sam: _**He **__**was **__**ashamed!**_

Whitney: _**Thoghta **__**changin**__**' **__**my **__**name**__**,**_

Sam: _**Oh**__**, **__**what**__**'**__**s **__**in **__**a **__**name**__**?**_

Whitney: _**And **__**I **__**got **__**down**__**-**__**hearted**__**,**_

Sam: _**How **__**did **__**you **__**feel**__**?**_

Whitney: _**Everytime **__**that **__**I**_-

"Whitney!" Sam scolded, interrupting while covering Whitney's mouth. "Not in front of the kids!"

"Oh," Whitney replied. "Sorry 'bout that." Alex then shrugged because of that, and then Whitney and Sam began singing again.

Whitney and Sam: _**Hakuna **__**Matata**__**,**_

_**What **__**a **__**wonderful **__**phrase**_

_**Hakuna **__**Matata**__**,**_

_**Ain**__**'**__**t **__**no **__**passing **__**craze**_

Alex then became more enthusiastic, and then joined in on the singing.

Alex: _**It **__**means **__**no **__**worries**__**,**_

_**For **__**the **__**rest **__**of **__**your **__**days**_

"Yeah, sing it, kid!" Sam encouraged.

Alex and Sam: _**It**__**'**__**s **__**our **__**problem**__**-**__**free**__**,**_

Whitney then landed next to them out of from nowhere.

Whitney: _**Philosophy**__**,**_

Alex, Sam, and Whitney: _**Hakuna **__**Matata**_

Sam then pulled back a fern leaf, revealing a beautiful view of a rift-forest. Waterfalls and rugged terrain also made a beautiful view, too.

"Welcome to our humble home," said Sam.

"You live here?" Alex asked in awe.

"We live here wherever we want," Sam replied.

"Yep, home is where your rump is!" Whitney chuckled.

"It's beautiful!" Alex said in amazement.

Meanwhile, while walking, Whitney burped.

"Excuse me! I'm starved," she said, after the burp she just made.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a whole zebra," Alex then mused.

Sam was then rather disturbed by his want-for-meal, a little taken aback and a little bit of "I-Knew-This-Would-Happen", by shrugging, again, all because of that.

"Well," she said, still a little bit disturbed. "We're fresh out of zebra."

"Any elephant?" Alex then asked.

Sam then answered this by making a buzz sound similar to a "Wrong" buzz.

"Hippopotamus?" Alex asked again.

"Nope!" Sam answered, again. "Listen kid, if you wanna live with us, you have to eat like us. And this looks like a definitely good spot to rustle up some grub."

Sam then stopped in front of a log. Whitney then lifted it up, revealing many colorful insects and bugs. She then picked one up.

"Eww," Alex said, disgusted, "What's that?"

"A grub. What else does it look like?" Sam asked rhetorically.

"That's disgusting!" Alex replied, mortified.

Sam then ate the bug. "Mmm," she scoffed with her mouth full, "Taskes like chicken."

"And they're slimy, yet satisfying!" Whitney replied, slurping, while she and Sam where slurping up bugs.

"These are rare delicacies," Sam added, musing. "Piquant, with a very pleasant crunch."

"And you'll even learn to love 'em!" finished Whitney.

"I'm tellin' you, kid, this is the great life, ever. No rules. No responsibilities. And best of all, no worries!" Sam told Alex.

She then collected bugs on a leaf. She then offered it to Alex as he picked one up.

"Well, kid?" she then asked, urging him on.

"Oh, well," Alex shrugged, again, "Hakuna Matata."

Alex then hesitantly ate the bug. He then thought it was really good.

"Well, it's slimy, but is satisfying," Alex then said, looking more cheerful.

"That's it!" Sam then exclaimed, happily.

Later on, the three were crossing a log, tossing their heads to the music. With a steady building music, a change occurred, to represent a few years passing, Alex then grew slowly taller, now having short brown hair still stretching to his neck, and now wore a white long-sleeved shirt with a yellow and green poncho, along with orangish-brown pants, and along with wearing dark-blue hunting boots, making him 17-years-old, now. The three friend were then by a pool, playing around on the log, and then, they all began singing again.

Whitney and Sam _(__While __chanting __to __the __music__)_: _**Hakuna**__**, **__**Matata**__**, **__**Hakuna**__**, **__**Matata**__**, **__**Hakuna**__**, **__**Matata**__**, **__**Hakuna**__**, **__**Matata**_

Alex: _**It **__**means **__**no **__**worries**__**,**_

_**For **__**the **__**rest **__**of **__**your **__**days**_

Alex, Sam, and Whitney: _**It**__**'**__**s **__**our **__**problem**__**-**__**free**__**,**_

_**Philosophy**__**,**_

Alex: _**Hakuna **__**Matata**__**!**_

And then, after singing for a while, they all then dove off of the log into the pool. First, Sam jumped in doing a cannonball, making a big splash. Next was Whitney, who did a swan dive. She then made a rather big splash, all because of that. Finally, Alex swung out on a vine. Before he could dive, however, the vine then broke under his weight. That resulting splash he made was really big enough to was Sam and Whitney ashore.

He then joined them on shore. The song then broke into gentle jazz voice improvisations on the words "Hakuna Matata".

And then, now dried off, they all began boogying off into the forest to the beat of "Hakuna Matata", while the song completely ended.


	10. Chapter 9: The Reign of Larkeicus

**Chapter 9**

**The Reign of Larkeicus**

While things were going well for Alex, Whitney, and Sam, things were going horrible at the Burg Kingdom. At first, things weren't so bad, but after a few months, the effects of Larkeicus' cruel reign started to kick in.

First of all, the townspeople had to over hunt for various cannibals, who were too lazy to do it themselves. This resulted in a food shortage.

Second, the cannibals and sometimes, Nyankos, were also Larkeicus' executive staff, meaning that they were second in charge. This meant that they could boss and bully about the townspeople and wouldn't get prosecuted or punished in any way.

And of course, last of all, Larkeicus ruled the Kingdom with an iron fist. Anyone who defied him ended up either severely punished, or killed!

All of this also resulted in the Burg Kingdom becoming a grey wasteland. Most of the plants and trees even also appeared to be dead, too.

Presently, Larkeicus and Kururu were in the throne room. Kururu was in a cage, singing. Larkeicus was laying out on the throne, picking his razor sharp teeth with a bone, Over the past few months of his reign, he had now wore a yellow and purple King robe with golden linings.

Kururu: _**Nobody **__**knows**_

_**The **__**trouble **__**I**__**'**__**ve **__**seen**__**,**_

_**Nobody **__**knows**_

_**My **__**sorrow**__**...**_

"Oh, Kururu," Larkeicus groaned irritably, tossing the bone at her while clattering against the cage, "Do lighten up. Sing something with a little bounce in it."

Kururu thought for a moment. She then began to sing again with a smirk, something she knew she was going to anger him.

Kururu: _**It**__**'**__**s **__**a **__**small **__**world **__**after **__**all**_-

"**NO!** No, anything but that!" Larkeicus interrupted angrily, half shouting.

Kururu then sighed. She then began to think again, and then she held up a finger as a tune came to them, while she began singing for the third time.

Kururu: _**I**__**'**__**ve **__**got a **__**lovely **__**bunch **__**of **__**coconuts**__**, **__**diddley**__**-**__**dee**__**,**_

_**There **__**they **__**are**__**, **__**they**__**'**__**re **__**standing **__**in **__**a **__**row**_

Larkeicus was enjoying this, and began joining in the son that she was singing.

Larkeicus and Kururu: _**Big **__**ones**__**, **__**small **__**ones**__**, **__**some **__**as **__**big **__**as **__**your **__**head**_-

But then Kururu interrupted this with a frown, groaning, while Larkeicus continued, "Oh, man, I would never have to do this for Wazuki."

"_**WHAT**__**? **_What did you say?" Larkeicus asked, quick and angrily, as he came into Kururu's face.

"Oh, nothing!" Kururu squeaked.

"You know the law: Never ever mention THAT name in my presence. I... am... the _**KING**__**!**_" Larkeicus snarled viciously. He then shoved his mouth between the bars of the cage on the last line while he said that.

"Yes, sire. You **ARE** the king. We- We... Well, we only mentioned it to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches," Kururu nervously laughed.

"Hey, Larkeicus!" a familiar voice shouted out, addressing Larkeicus from the entrance of the castle. Larkeicus then looked around to see it who it was. It was Gao, along with Kojiro and Ripper Roo alongside beside her.

"Vhat is it this time?" asked Larkeicus angrily.

"We've got a bone to pick with you," Gao snarled, threateningly, coming into his face. "And then, you then gotta say, "Too late, I just buried it!"!"

"I'll handle this," Kojiro snapped at Gao. He then turned to Larkeicus, saying, "Look, Boss, there's no food, no water-"

"Yeah, and it's dinner time, and we ain't got no entrees!" Gao cutted in, interrupting with a snap.

"It's the townspeople's job to do the hunting," Larkeicus sighed exasperated, while making a helpless gesture.

"Well, yeah, but they won't go and hunt!" Gao protested.

"Oh," Larkeicus then said, "Then eat Kururu!"

"Oh, you wouldn't want to eat me!" Kururu said. "Yeah! I'd be so foamy, and I'd taste disgusting, and eww..."

"Oh, Kururu, don't be ridiculous. All you need is a little salt and pepper," Larkeicus snickered.

"I thought things were bad under Wazuki," Gao muttered to Kojiro, after when he said that.

"**VHAT DID YOU SAY?**" Larkeicus asked, quick and angry again.

"Oh, I said Wa-" Gao began, but Kojiro was smiling at Larkeicus, and then thwaped her to remind her.

"Oh, eh, er, uh, I said, uh... "Watermelons"." she then chuckled nervously.

"Good. Now get out!" Larkeicus then snapped. The three baddies then began to lurk out of the throne room, but then paused.

"Mmm... Yeah, but we're still hungry and-" Gao added.

"_**OUT**__**!**_" Larkeicus screamed at the top of his lungs. They then ran off, while Ripper Roo letted out a hysterical, crazy, laugh.


	11. Chapter 10: Relax in the Stars

**Chapter 10**

**Relax in the Stars**

That night, while at Whitney and Sam's place, everything was quiet, until there was a loud belch reverberate across the landscape. The belch was then followed by an "Excuse me" saying after that. But while during that event, Alex, Whitney, and Sam were lying off their backs, looking at the stars.

"Wow, nice one, Alex," said Sam.

"Thanks," said Alex. "Man, I'm stuffed."

"Me too," replied Whitney. "I ate like a pig!"

"Whitney, you do really act like a pig," Sam replied, chuckling.

"Oh, right," said Whitney.

After for a brief second, they all then letted out a deep sigh in happiness as they continued to stare at the stars in the nighttime.

"Sam?" asked Whitney.

"Yeah?" Sam replied.

"Ever wonder what those sparkling dots are up there?" asked Whitney.

"Whitney, I don't wonder, I know," Sam answered.

"What are they, anyway?"

"They're fireflies. Fireflies that er, eh, uh... Got stuck up on that big... Bluish-black... Thing."

"Oh, well, I always thought that they were balls of gas burning billions of miles away."

"Whitney, everything is gas to you," Sam chuckled again.

"Well, I don't know," Alex answered. His new friends then begged him to tell, until he didn't have a choice. He then spoke reluctantly, "Well, somebody once told me that the great Kings and Queens of the past are up there, watching over us."

"Really?" Whitney asked.

"You mean a bunch of royal dead guys are watching us?" Sam sked, until she began to laugh, and so did Sam and Whitney. "Who told you something like that? What crazy guy made that up?" She then asked again.

"Yeah, pretty dumb, huh?" Alex asked.

"Aw, you're killing me, Alex!" Sam replied, while she was still laughing with Whitney. Alex then stared at the stars with a sad look. He then quietly got up and left. But then Sam noticed that, and then asked, "Was it something I said?", causing Whitney to shrug. Then, Alex then walked out of the ledge, and then looked up at the stars, and then after that, he then collapsed to lay on the edge of the ledge, as milkweed floss stirred into the air by his flop.

* * *

Meanwhile, during the next morning of that day, the floss kept stirring into the air, until it was caught by Kraden's hand. He then sniffed it, grunted, and bounded down into his tree home.

He then poured it into the shell, then lifted it around, until he examined it, realizing dawns on his face.

"Alex?" he asked. "He's... He's alive... _**HE**__**'**__**S **__**ALIVE**__**!**_" He then laughed and cheered happily in excitement, and then picked up some paint and then drew a full-grown version of Alex. After that, he then finished, and then stared at the picture. "It is time!" he said while this happened. This was also such a happy moment for him, due to Alex surviving.


	12. Chapter 11: The Reunion

**Chapter 11**

**The ****Reunion**

Back in the place a day later in the morning, while Alex was busy elsewhere, Whitney and Sam were walking as they were singing a familiar song. Whitney started singing first.

Whitney: _**Ohi**__**'**__**mbube**__**,**_

_**Ohi**__**'**__**mbube**__**,**_

_**Ohi**__**'**__**mbube**__**,**_

_**Ohi**__**'**__**mbube**_

Sam then began to join in on the song.

Sam: _**In **__**the **__**jungle**__**,**_

_**The **__**mighty **__**jungle**__**,**_

_**The **__**lion **__**sleeps **__**tonight**_

Suddenly, a beetle flew by, getting Whitney's attention. With a hungry look, she left to go after it. Sam didn't notice as she continued singing.

_**In **__**the **__**jungle**__**,**_

_**The **__**mighty **__**jungle**__**,**_

_**The **__**lion **__**sleeps **__**to**__**-**_

"I can't hear you, buddy, back me up!" Sam said when she didn't hear Whitney singing. She then sung in a full and good falsetto.

Sam: _**A**__**-**__**weeee**__**-**__**eeee**__**-**__**eeee**__**-**__**eeee**__**aa**__**,**_

_**Pa**__**-**__**ta**__**-**__**tum**__**-**__**ta**__**-**__**waaaay**__**...**_

But then, she turned around and saw that Whitney wasn't here.

"Whitney? Whitney!" Sam called out to her, but too no prevail.

Meanwhile, Whitney was stalking the beetle, still humming the bass of the song. Now, she wasn't about to let a chance like this slip away. After all, beetles were a delicious thing in that area. So she then followed her prey to a log and hid behind a tree. When the coast was clear, she then began to try to jump over the log, getting stuck for a bit.

"Oh, garbage!" Whitney groaned.

Suddenly, she then had the feeling that someone was watching, and then looked back, confused.

"Uh, Sam?" she asked. But when she saw that no one was there, she then decided that she was imagining things, then shrugged a bit, and then succeeded to hop over the log.

She then smiled deviously as she looked at the beetle as if in close range. But before she could make the grab for the beetle, however, she then saw something that was hiding in the grass nearby. Unknown to her, it was Luna, but this time, however, she now had her hair braided in a ponytail, along with wearing braid decorations and a orange, black, and red cap. She even wore a blue and yellow dress with white highlights, and even wore a purple, red, white, and black decoration around her waist, and along with purple shoes, making her 15-years-old, now. She was also somewhat looking deviously at her. It looked like she was about to pounce on her. She then quickly realized that she was going to pounce... On her! She then got ready for it.

"_**AAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH**__**!**_" screamed Whitney as she ran off with Luna, along with her teeth bearing and growling in high speed pursuit.

Meanwhile, Sam heard Whitney's creaming and then looked concerned.

"Whitney?" Sam asked.

Suddenly, Whitney then rushed by her and tried to go through a root of a tree, only to get stuck. Sam, concerned, then ran in a hot pursuit over to the other side and then saw a freaked out Whitney, trying to get free.

"Whitney? Whitney! Whitney, what's going on here?" asked Sam.

"_**SHE**__**'**__**S **__**GONNA **__**EAT **__**ME**__**!**_" screamed Whitney, shrill and defining in Sam's face.

"What? Who?" Sam asked, and then she climbed up on a branch and, then, to her surprise, then saw Luna at them in high speed. She was also confused, as what possible threat could a rabbit be to them. She then motioned towards her.

"Whoa!" She said in realisation, as she now knew what the big threat was. She then yelled in horror. She then got down behind Whitney and then tried to push her friend through from under the root. "Geez, why do I always have to save your-" Sam then began.

She then saw Luna getting dreadfully close on Whitney and Sam in the line of fire and then screamed like mad. But at the very last minute, Alex jumped over Whitney in the nick of time as he whacked Luna in the jaw away with a rock club he had picked up. The two then began to fight in combat. For you see, alex also trained in a bit of fighting combat when he lived in the Burg Kingdom. and Sam had also taught him a few lessons when he was living with her and Whitney.

Sam, excited that Alex had arrived in time to save them, then said to Whitney, "Don't worry, Whitney! I'm here for ya! Everything's gonna be okay!" She then yelled out at Alex, still fighting her, "Go get her! Go bite her head off! Get going for the jugular!" And then with a smile, she said to Whitney, "Told ya it was a good idea we kept him around."

Alex and Luna then tangled for a bit and soon, it became a stalemate. Alex tried best to protect himself from Luna's attacks, even when a sword came boy, he dodged it, narrowly avoiding getting scorched by it. He then use the opportunity to jump on top of it, to take it on in a wrestling match. Suddenly, without warning, Luna grabbed his fist and shirt, and then putted her legs beneath his lower-abdomen, and then threw him forward, still clinging onto him. She then ended up on top of Alex. and then pinned him down with a thump, startling him. She then bared her teeth at him, and then putted a dagger in front of his chest.

Alex was still surprised, and was even no longer threatening because of that. But in all his years, only one person he had envied had managed to beat him in a wrestling match. He then looked right into her face, and after searching deep into her memory, he remembered, who it was.

"...Luna?" asked Alex, surprised at her.

Luna then stopped baring her teeth and then looked surprised, upon hearing him call her by that name. She then got off of him and then stepped back to look at him while looking confused, still surprised. He then hopped back up onto his feet and stepped up to her, surprised and hoping that she was whom he believed she was.

"Luna, is it really you?" asked Alex hopefully.

She then paused for a moment, staring blankly, while only blinking.

Who are you?" she asked, puzzled. "And how do you know my name?"

Knowing that Luna didn't recognize him, Alex smiled as he said, "Luna, it's me. Alex."

"Alex?" asked Luna. Alex then nodded, smirking. And then, after looking at him and after looking into his eyes, she suddenly then came to realization. "WHOA!" she yelled, smiling. "It IS you!" The two best friends, happy to see each other again, then ran together and greeted each other, laughing happily and hugging happily. They then both seemed to bump into each other's head as they giggled.

"Well, how did you... Where did you come from... Let me tell ya, it's great to see you," said Luna happily, trying to speak.

"Ah! How did you- Who... Wow... This is fabulous... It's great to see you, too! I guess you've chosen your "eternal age", huh?" said Alex happily, also trying to speak. Luna nodded at his question.

Meanwhile, Sam looked dumbstruck with their jaw dropping down to the ground. A minute ago, they were trying to kill each other, but now they greeted each other as if they were best friends or something.

"Hey, excuse me? What's going on, here?" asked Sam in disbelief, while walking over to them, while trying to speak up.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Alex, excitedly.

"What am I doing out here? You should explain yourself!" giggled Luna with a smirk.

The two, however, weren't paying any attention to her, so Sam then took in a deep breath, and then screamed really loud in their ears, "_**HEY**__**! **__**WHAT**__**'**__**S **__**GOING **__**ON **__**HERE**__**?**_"

Realizing that she had briefly forgotten that she and Whitney were here also, Alex then chuckled, and then began to explain, "Oh, sorry, Sam. This is Luna, and she's my best friend."

"Friend?" asked Sam in surprise and disbelief.

"Yeah! Hey, Whitney. Come over here," Alex called out to Whitney.

"Huh?" Whitney called back to Alex. She then managed to get herself unstuck from under the root. She then looked puzzled as she came over to the group.

Beginning introductions again, Alex then said to Luna, "Luna, this is Whitney. Whitney, this is Luna."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," said Whitney, no longer feeling threatened by Luna.

"The pleasure's all mine," said Luna, smiling.

"How do you do-" Sam said, about ready to make her greeting. Suddenly, she then remembered something and then exclaimed, "Whoa, whoa! Time out, time out! Let me get this straight. Alex, you know her, and she knows you, but yet she wants to kill and eat you. And everybody's... Okay with this...?" But then she found out something, and then screamed at the top of her lungs, "_**DID **__**I **__**MISS **__**SOMETHING**__**, **__**HERE**__**?**_"

"Relax, Sam," Alex chuckled in amusement.

"Oh man, this is great. Wait 'till everybody back home find out you've been here all this time," said Luna. She then narrowed her eyes as she then added, "And your mother... What will she think?"

Alex gulped. He remembered Larkeicus asking him what his mother would think of the death of Wazuki being his entire fault. It made him feel terrible.

"She doesn't necessarily have to know. Nobody has to know," he said.

"Well, of course they do. Everyone thinks you're dead," explained Luna.

"They... do?" asked Alex surprised. So, does this really meant that Larkeicus didn't told everyone that he was to blame for Wazuki's death? This was rather odd.

"Yeah," Luna replied, "Larkeicus told us about the wildebeest stampede."

Alex then gulped again, and then asked as he began to see something, "He did? Errr... What else did he tell you?"

"What else matters?" You're alive, that's what is important." Luna said. She then widen her eyes and them said, smiling, "And that means... You're the King."

Alex then looked alarmed, as he pried his hands through his hair groaning, "Oh, boy.". He didn't want his past to catch up to him this fast. And now that she had found him, this new revolution popped out from nowhere.

Even this surprised Sam as she said, "King? Look, notorious girl, I think you have got your stuff crossed."

"King?" asked Whitney, amazed at what she just heard. She then kissed Alex's shoes noisily as she said, "We'll gravel at your feet!" She then continued to kiss his shoes multiple times.

"Stop it!" said Alex embarrassedly.

"It's not gravel, it's grovel. And don't! He's no King!" Sam snapped at Whitney. She then paused and then turned to Alex curiously and asked, "Are you?"

"No!" Alex exclaimed annoyed.

"Alex!" shouted Luna, surprised at Ale's response.

"No, I'm not the King. Okay, yeah, maybe I was gonna be. But, that was a long time ago! Years even!" Alex explained.

Looking shocked at this, Sam then said, "You're the King. And you never even told us?"

Seeing a greedy look in her eyes, Alex then quickly said, "Look, Sam. I'm still the same guy."

"But with POWER!" said Sam, excited. With a townsperson who was King on their side, there was no way that they could get harmed by villains, right?

Luna then sighed, because of that. She wanted to try to at least reason with him. She then spoke up apologetic, "Uh, listen, could you guys excuse us for a minutes?"

"Hey," replied Sam with a smile as she tapped on Whitney's shoulder, "Whatever you got to say, you can say it in front of us, right Alex?"

"Actually... I think you should go. I need some... Time alone with my friend, that's all," Alex said, rubbing the back of his own head. There was another reason why he wanted to be alone with Luna, besides, a friend reunion, but couldn't think up a good reason yet.

Sam then looked surprised, but now then nodded in understanding. "I see, now," she said, and then started mumbling. "It starts. And you think you know a guy." And then, as Whitney sighed a bit, she then left with Sam, leaving them both alone.

Alex then chuckled a bit. He hated to force them to leave, but this was personal, right now.

"Whitney and Sam," he said, "You'll learn to love 'em."

He then turned to Luna, and then saw that she was bowing her head away, sadly. He then looked concerned asking, "What? What is it, Luna?"

Luna then sighed as she said quietly, "It's like... You came back from the dead." She then looked back at him for a bit, thus adding in the process, :"You have no idea how much this would mean to everyone." She then turned away, making a painful face, "And what it means to me."

"It's allright, Luna," said Alex, smoothly and calmly.

And then after that, Luna went up to Alex and then hugged him, making him blush. "I really missed you," she said.

Of course, he then looked surprised at what Luna was doing. His first instinct would have normally been to pull away, but something deep down inside stopped him. So instead of pulling away, however, he then smiled and hugged her back, making her blush as well, thus he said while doing that, "And I missed you too, as well."

As Alex and Luna continued embracing lovingly, Sam and Whitney looked on from the bushed. Whitney looked confused as to what was going on. Sam, on the other hand, knew what was really going on, and even wasn't happy at all.

"I tell you, Whitney," groaned Sam with a big sigh, "This stinks."

"Oh, sorry," Whitney apologized.

"Not this, you dope! Them! Him. And her. Alone."

"Uh, what's wrong with that?" asked Whitney, not seeing a problem with Alex and Luna at first. But when Sam saw that she didn't get it, she then sighed, and started singing, when music suddenly erupted from nowhere.

Sam: _**I **__**can **__**see **__**what**__**'**__**s **__**happening**__**,**_

"What?" asked Whitney again, still confused as Sam continued singing.

_**And **__**they **__**don**__**'**__**t **__**have **__**a **__**clue**_

"Who?" asked Whitney again, for the third time, looking to see what she was referring to.

_**They**__**'**__**ll **__**fall **__**in **__**love **__**and **__**here**__**'**__**s **__**the **__**bottom **__**line**__**,**_

_**Our **__**trio**__**'**__**s **__**down **__**to **__**two**_

"Oh." said Whitney, dryly, as she understood it now.

_**The **__**sweet **__**caress **__**of **__**twilight**__**,**_

_**There**__**'**__**s **__**magic **__**everywhere**_

_**And **__**with **__**all **__**this **__**romantic **__**atmosphere**__**,**_

_**Disaster**__**'**__**s **__**in **__**the **__**air**_

The two friends then looked on in concern.

* * *

Meanwhile, while near a waterfall, the song shaped up as Alex and Luna had a walk near a waterfall. They then smiled as they walked around each other. taking in each other's movements, as a strange, female voice began singing.

Female Singer: _**Can **__**you **__**feel **__**the **__**love **__**tonight**__**,**_

_**The **__**peace **__**the **__**evening **__**brings**__**?**_

_**The **__**world **__**for **__**once**__**, **__**in **__**perfect **__**harmony**__**,**_

_**With **__**all **__**its **__**living **__**things**_

They then stopped at a pond and began to drink from it from busted, open, coconut shells. While Luna was drinking with her eyes closed, Alex looked up and sang in his head.

Alex's Voice: _**There **__**are **__**so **__**many **__**things **__**to **__**tell **__**her**__**,**_

_**But **__**how **__**to **__**make **__**her **__**see**_

He then paused and frowned as he continued to look at her.

_**The **__**truth **__**about **__**my **__**past**__**? **__**Impossible**__**!**_

_**She**__**'**__**d **__**turn **__**away **__**from **__**me**_

As Luna was drinking. she then opened her eyes to observe Alex, and then began singing in her head, as well.

Luna's Voice: _**He**__**'**__**s **__**holding **__**back**__**, **__**he**__**'**__**s **__**hiding**__**,**_

_**But **__**what**__**? **__**I **__**can**__**'**__**t **__**decide,**_

_**Why **__**won**__**'**__**t **__**he **__**be **__**the **__**King**__**, **__**I **__**know **__**he **__**is**__**,**_

_**The **__**King **__**I **__**see **__**inside**__**?**_

After Alex was done looking at her, he then smiled and ran off somewhere. She then looked back, puzzled. Suddenly, he then swung in with a vine in his mouth, and then jumped into the pin with a big splash, and then, a chorus started singing.

Chorus: _**Can **__**you **__**feel **__**the **__**love **__**tonight**__**,**_

As Luna looked in the water, looking for him. he suddenly appeared and pulled her into the pond, playfully. Luna then came out with all her hair and clothes, completely wet, and freaked out. Alex then came out, all wet as well, and with a smile on his face.

_**The **__**peace **__**the **__**evening **__**brings**__**?**_

Luna then looked a t him with a wicked smirk, and then pushed him back into the pond as she ran off laughing. They then ran through a field, disturbing a bunch of birds as they laughed happily.

_**The **__**world**__**, **__**for **__**once**__**, **__**in **__**perfect **__**harmony**_

_**With **__**all **__**its **__**living **__**things**_

Later that night, the two ran off and got into a playful tussle. The tussle then turned into a fight which suddenly had them rolling down a hill, tumbling to the bottom. When they reached the bottom. Alex the found himself to mange to pub Luna, a big first for him

_**Can **__**you **__**feel **__**the **__**love **__**tonight**__**,**_

The two then laughed, then Luna kissed Alex on the nose. He then llooked surprised as he looked at her.

_**You **__**needn**__**'**__**t **__**look **__**too **__**far**_

Luna then gave Alex a seductive smile, making him blush as he smiled back.

_**Stealing **__**through**__**, **__**the **__**night**__**'**__**s **__**uncertainties**__**,**_

_**Love **__**is **__**where **__**they **__**are**_

Finally, they then nuzzled each other, embracing again, both grinning and blushing as they did.

"I love you!" Alex whispered in Luna's ear, who was not surprising at this. Yep, when they were younger, they would try to just stay as good friends, but not to fall in love like Kururu said they would, a long time ago. But now... They just didn't care anymore. The two were now in love, very much in love... Kururu was right.

Also, meanwhile, while Sam and Whitney were looking from a different set of bushed, they then looked very sad as they continued watching the couple as the song came to an end.

Sam: _**And **__**if **__**he **__**falls **__**in **__**love **__**tonight**__**,**_

Whitney then sniffed sadly.

_**It **__**can **__**be **__**assumed**_

Whitney then hugged Sam as she cried. She then sighed as she sang again.

Whitney: _**His **__**carefree **__**days**__**, **__**with **__**us **__**are **__**history**__**,**_

Both: _**In **__**short**__**, **__**our **__**pal **__**is **__**doooooooomed**__**.**_

The two then looked at each other, and then after that, they bawled like upset babies in full force. The two just felt like they lost their friend to one big power. And was that, power? It was... The power of love.


	13. Chapter 12: Alex Meets Kraden

**Chapter 12**

**Alex ****Meets ****Kraden**

Meanwhile, while still having a romantic moment, Alex and Luna then went to near a river after having a great time, together.

"Whatcha think?" Alek asked Luna with a smile. "This place is great, isn't it?"

"It really is beautiful," said Luna with a sigh. Then, returning to the subject at hand, she then looked at Alex in concern, saying, "I just still don't get this, Alex. If you've been alive all this time, why didn't you just return to the Burg Kingdom?"

Alex was rather concerned, but for a different reason. He dared not to explain the true reason why he didn't come back. So he decided to make up something, and hoped to himself that i would put an end to the subject.

"Well," Alex began to say while getting into a nearby hammock made out of vines and leaves, "I just wanted to be by myself, you know what I mean? Live my life to the fulest and it turned out great. It worked out very well, let me tell you." It seemed that he was even trying to convince himself of his fib, next to convincing Luna of it.

"Alex, we really need you back home," Luna pleaded, while her voice was cracking as though barely under control.

"No one needs me," Alex replied with a sigh.

"Yes, we really do. You're the King."

"No! We've been through this, Luna. I'm not the King. Larkeicus is."

Luna then sighed sadly as she putted her hands on the hammock, and then said, "Alex, he letted the baddies take control over the Kingdom."

"**_WHAT?_**" asked Alex in shock. Some of the same monsters who threatened to kill him if he dares to return, have been taken over by the permission of Larkeicus?

"Everything is destroyed. There's no food, no water. Alex, if you don't do something soon, everyone will starve!" pleaded Luna frantically.

"Luna, I... I can't go back."

"But why not?" demanded Luna loudly and upset. SHe couldn't believe that the boy she had become to love had just refused to do the right thing by taking back what was rightfully his.

"You wouldn't understand, Luna," Alex said grimly.

"What wouldn't I understand?"

"No, no, no, it doesn't matter. Hakuna Matata," Alex said hastily, trying to forget the whole matter.

"Do what?" asked Luna, confused at what Alex just said.

"Hakuna Matata, something I learned when I first came to this place. Look, sometimes bad things happen-"

'"Alex!"

Alex was irritated as he finished, "...And there's nothing anyone can do about it. **_SO_** why bother?"

"Because it's _**YOUR**_ responsibility!" Luna exclaimed seriously, trotting back up to him as he walked on a fallen tree, blocking him.

"What about you, Luna?" protested Alex, more annoyed. "You left, didn't you?"

"I left to find help. and I found you! Don't you understand? You're our only hope!"

"Sorry, Luna," said Alex sadly.

Luna couldn't believe it as she expressed it sadly, "What's happened to you, You're not the Alex I remember."

"Well, you're right, I'm not. Now are you satisfied?" snapped Alex angrily.

"No, just disappointed," scoffed Luna upset.

"You know, you're starting to sound like my father," remarked Alex as he walked away.

Good. At least one of us does," said Luna, crossing her arms and staring at him in disappointment.

Alex was then cut by the comment about his father. He then turned around and was going to show her a thing or two.

"Listen! You think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life? You don't even know what I've been through!" he exclaimed angrily at Luna.

"I would if you just tell me!" exclaimed Luna, just and angrily.

"Forget it!" yelled Alex as he walked away.

"_**FINE**__**!**_" snapped Luna as she turned her head away in disgust, while he completely left her alone.

* * *

During the night, Alex paced back and forth in the field, thinking about his argument with Luna. He may have lost her just when he started to fall for her, but he had no choice. He couldn't just tell her why he had left and didn't come back.

"She's wrong, . I can't go back," he said to himself. "Even if I did, what would it prove anyway? It won't change anything. You can't change the past." He then sadly looked up at the stars in the night sky, and then continued, "YOu said you would always be there for me! But... You're not and it's all because of me. It's all my fault... My fault..."

With as sob, he then bowed his head trying to choke back his tears. As he then continued to walk on, he then heard a chant coming from out of nowhere. He then looked around and saw someone chanting in a tree nearby. It was Kraden who was chanting like this...

Kraden: _**Asante **__**sana**__**, (**__**Thank **__**you **__**very **__**much**__**,)**_

_**Squash **__**banana**__**, (**__**Squash **__**banana**__**,)**_

_**We **__**we **__**nugu**__**, (**__**You**__**'**__**re **__**a **__**baboon**__**,)**_

_**Mi **__**mi **__**apana**__**. (**__**And **__**I**__**'**__**m **__**not**__**.)**_

Alex then groaned, getting annoyed by Kraden's chanting. He then walked off, but Kraden, not willing to let him go after finding him again, smiled. he then began to follow him.

Alex then sat down on a log and looked into his reflection with a sigh. He wanted to be alone but his attempt to do so was interrupted by a rock being thrown into a nearby pond. He then looked up and saw Kraden, now in another tree, chanting away. He then groaned again. This had got to stop.

"Come on, can you cut it out?" asked Alex to Kraden in frustration.

Kraden then laughed as he did some weird acrobatics in the tree saying, "Sorry, can't cut it! It would just climb back into the tree again."

Alex then groaned again as he tried to walk off. But to his dismay, Kraden was still following him, walking in a casual fashion.

"Creepy old man... Will you stop following me?" asked Alex annoyed as he looked back at his pursuer. "Who are you anyway?"

"The question is..." Alex then turned back and was completely startled by Kraden who was now in front of him and getting his his face. "Who... are you?"

Alex was startled by his question. He then thought about it and sighed in depression, I thought I knew... Now I'm not so sure."

"Well, I know who you are!" Kraden said, folding his arms. "Come here, it's a secret," he then insisted, motioning for him to come over for a whisper.

alex, in curiosity, then leaned his head forward to listen. Kraden then began to whisper into his ear. But it turned out though, he just chanted once more.

Kraden: _**ASANTE **__**SANA**__**, (**__**THANK **__**YOU **__**VERY **__**MUCH**__**,)**_

_**SQUASH **__**BANANA**__**, (**__**SQUASH **__**BANANA**__**,)**_

_**WE **__**WE **__**NUGU**__**, (**__**YOU**__**'**__**RE **__**A **__**BABOON**__**,)**_

_**MI **__**MI **__**APANA**__**! (**__**AND **__**I**__**'**__**M **__**NOT**__**!)**_

He then laughed, getting on Alex's nerves some more.

"Enough, already!" Alex said, annoyed. "What is all that supposed to mean anyway?"

"It means you are a baboon, and I am not," said Kraden with a creepy smile as he laughed.

"Okay, I think that- You are way beyond confused here," Alex groaned as he tried to walk away, trying to escape him.

"**WRONG****!**" Kraden chuckled as he magically appeared in front of Alex again. "I'm not the one that is confused. After all, you don't even know who you are!"

"Oh, and I suppose you know?" asked Alex, sarcastically and annoyed as he tried to leave once more.

"Of course, you are Wazuki's boy," Kraden smirked. Alex then stopped after he said that, surprised upon hearing what he just said. He then turned around just in time to run off, leaving him, and then aid, while doing that, "Bye!"

"Hey, wait, stop!" yelled Alex alarmed as he chased after Kraden. Did this mean he knew his father? He wanted to know. He then chased after him until he found him meditating in weird positions, on a rock.

Alex then breathed in and out as he landed down, and then asked him, "You... You know about my father?"

"Correction: I know your father," said Kraden in a monotone voice as he meditated.

Alex then sighed sadly. If this guy knew Wazuki, he probably didn't know. He then said, "I'm sorry to tell this to you, but... He died a long time ago."

"Sorry, but no! Wrong again!" laughed Kraden as he jumped off the rock and went to a forest nearby. "He is alive and I will show him to you. Follow old Kraden, he knows the way. Come!"

Alex, surprised and anxious to see his father possibly alive, then followed Kraden right through the forest. Despite his flying speed, however, he was going surprisingly faster than him, and he had trouble keeping up.

"Don't dawdle, hurry up!" called Kraden from up ahead.

"Hey, hold on! Wait!" yelled Alex, trying his best to get through.

Kraden didn't slow down as they kept going up ahead. "Come on, come on," he encouraged.

"Come on, will you please slow down already!" whined Alex as he kept on running and going after him.

Kraden then laughed as he continued going up ahead of the poor, struggling Alex, has himself. This went on for a while. Suddenly, as Alex got up ahead, Kraden then appeared, stopping him with a stop motion.

"Stop!" exclaimed Kraden, resulting in Alex stopping where he was at. Then he made a "shhh" sound as he motioned to the true King to some reeds nearby. He then pointed to point past them. He then said quietly, "Look down there/"

ALex then walked by Kraden and then looked over the edge. He looked alarmed as he saw some sort of figure looking at him. But after taking abnother look, he realized that he was looking into a pool of water and his appearance in it.

"Kraden, that's not my father, that's just my own reflection," said Alex, sighing in disappointment. So his father was dead after all.

Kraden then shook his head, however, as he said,, "No, look harder."

Then he motioned over the pool. Alex then looked again and saw some ripples forming in the water. As he looked on, he then looked shocked as his reflection was changing. It was changing into that of... Wazuki's reflection.

"You see?" asked Kraden, quietly. "He lives in you."

For the first time ever, Alex then looked on in awe. Suddenly, he heard rumbling noises as wind began to pick up. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice, a voice he had not heard in years...

"_Alex__..."_

Alex, then shocked, then looked up as the cloud began to form into that of a familiar figure he had not seen in years: His own father, the past King Wazuki. He appeared to be walking from the stars. His image was ghostly at first, but then began to get color and coherence.

"Father?" asked Alex, whispering in shock, as he looked at this image.

"_Alex__, __you __have __forgotten __me__," _said the Wazuki ghost in disappointment.

"No," Alex then said, "How could I?"

"_You __have __forgotten __who __you __are__, __therefore __you __have __forgotten __me__. __Look __inside __yourself__, __Alex__. __You __are __more __than __what __you __have __become__. __You __must __take __your __place __in __the __Circle __of __Life__." _continued the Wazuki ghost, along with his ghostly voice, booming.

"But how can I go back? I'm not the one who I used to be!" pleaded Alex, hoping his father would give him and answer.

"_Remember __who __you __are__. __You __are __my __son__, __and __the __one __true __King__." _responded the Wazuki ghost, then distantly. He then started to disappear as he continued on, still responding distantly, _"__Remember who you are__..."_

"No! Please! Don't leave me!" cried Alex, now helplessly.

"_Remember__..."_

"Father!"

"_Remember__..."_

"Don't leave me." he pleased, then sadly.

The Wazuki ghost then spoke out one more word before he completely disappeared, _"__Remember__..."_

Soon, Wazuki's image disappeared, leaving Alex alone _(__except __for __an __amused __Kraden__) _in the fields. But there was only one more cloud left of where his father's image was, with the wind going through the grass restlessly.

Kraden then approached, thinking everything seemed to be a joke to him, along with him saying, "I'm sorry, but... What was _THAT__?_" And then, after a brief silence after that, he then laughed like crazy, continuing, "The weather- _**PBBBBAH**__**! **_Very particular. Don't you think?"

Alex then sighed. He knew his father was right. He had to go back and take his rightful place, but he was still unsure.

"True, the weather is changing," said Alex, looking up again with a frown.

"Ahhh, change is good," nodded Kraden.

"Yes, but it isn't easy though," replied Alex, wisely, but also sadly. "I know what I must do. But going back means confronting my past, something I have run from for too long.

But suddenly without warning, he then yelped out as something whacked him over the head. He then looked and saw that the culprit was the book wielded by a chuckling Kraden.

"Ow! Geez, what was that for?" asked Alex, rubbing his own forehead, groaning.

"Sorry, but... It doesn't matter, it's in the past!" said Kraden as he laughed like crazy again.

"Well, yeah, but it still hurts!" whined Alex like an overgrown baby as he continued rubbing his head.

"Oh yes," Kraden explained, as he continued, "The past can hurt very much. But from the way we see it, you can either run from the past... Or learn from it."

Kraden then swung his book at Alex again. But this time, he saw it coming and then ducked it ,just in the nick of time.

"Ha! See? So what are you going to do now?" asked Kraden, nodding as he then smiled.

Alex then made a mischievous smirk saying, "First... I'm gonna take your book."

Suddenly, Alex then grabbed Kraden's book and, to his horror, then tossed it aside.

"No, no, no, no! Not the book!" yelled Kraden as he ran over to grab it. He then turned around, just in time, to see Alex, but he wasn't there.

Kraden then yelled after him, "Hey! Where are you going?"

"I'm going back!" shouted Alex happily as he ran off to make his delayed return to the Burg Kingdom.

Kraden, then seeing that he and the Wazuki ghost had succeeded in convincing the true King to do the right thing, then laughed as he said, "Good! Go on! Get out of here! Beat it, ya silly man! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Kraden then continued to laugh as he swung his book over his head, and because of the job that he suggested himself was done, As stars shot across the sky, a brief song played while a choir began singing.

Chorus: _**Busa **__**le**__**lizwe**__**, (**__**This **__**land**__**, **__**invincible**__**,)**_

_**Busa **__**le**__**lizwe**__**, (**__**Rule **__**this **__**land**__**,)**_

_**Busa **__**le**__**lizwe**__**, (**__**Rule **__**this **__**land**__**,)**_

_**Busa **__**lomhlaba**__** (**__**Rule **__**this **__**land**__**)**_

_**Sabusa **__**le**__**lizwe**__**, (**__**You **__**shall **__**rule **__**this **__**land**__**,)**_

_**Sbusa **__**le**__**lizwe**__**, (**__**You **__**shall **__**rule **__**this **__**land**__**,)**_

_**Sabusa **__**le**__**lizwe**__**, (**__**You **__**shall **__**rule **__**this **__**land**__**,)**_

_**Busa **__**lomhlaba**__**! (**__**Rule **__**this **__**land**__**!)**_

And now as you know, Alex was about ready to do the right thing. He was really hoping to be brave, too, while doing this. He was going to be such a good hero... He really was going to be, immediately.


	14. Chapter 13: The King Has Returned

**Chapter**** 13**

**"The ****King ****Has ****Returned"**

The next morning, while in the jungle somewhere, Whitney and Sam were sleeping, snoring very loudly. Sam was laying down on her back, while Whitney was laying on top of her, mumbling "Grub, grub, grub, grub" snoring sounds while sleeping. As they sleeped, something taped Sam on the shoulder saying, "Hey, hey, wake up, will you?"

Sam then mumbled as she woke up. As she opened her eyes slowly, she then saw Luna looking at her. Suddenly, freaked out, she then yelped out in surprise, resulting in Whitney waking up and yelping out in surprise as well.

"It's okay. Whoa, whoa, it's okay, it's me!" said Luna surprised.

Sam then calmed down and then groaned, "Don't ever do that again! Girls, oy!"

"Have you guys seen Alex?" Luna then asked.

Sam then putted her hand to her head as she looked at Luna. "Well, I thought he was with you," Sam said. The she and Whitney, right after Alex left to be alone with Luna then tried a few tricks to break them up, but failed. Of course, they knew Alex left after witnessing his argument with Luna, believing that they have broken up. And of course, the chosen not to mention it.

"Well, he was, but now I can't find him. Where is he?" Luna then groaned, rubbing her head in frustration.

"Ho, ho, ho, ho!" laughed a voice. The three then turned and then saw Kraden in a tree, smiling. "You won't find him here. Ha, ha, ha, ha," he said. And then with a bow, he then added, "The King... has returned."

Luna then looked surprised, and then smiled, knowing what Kraden had meant.

"I can't believe it," said Luna quietly. She then exclaimed loudly and cheerful, "She's gone back!"

"Gone back? What are you talking about?" Sam asked in confusion as she turned to talk to Kraden. Of course, Kraden then suddenly disappeared. She then groaned as she yelled, "Hey! What's goin' on here? Who IS the old man guy?"

Luna presumed Sam, but maybe not even another one, had met Kraden before in the past, but decided to keep the subject. "Sam, Whitney, Alex has gone back to challenge Larkeicus."

"Who?" asked Sam, puzzled.

"Larkeicus."

"Larkeicus? Isn't that Alex being chased by someone?" asked Whitney, puzzled.

Luna just paused and then stared at her blankly, and only blinking a couple of times. "No, no, no, no. Larkeicus is his uncle," Luna then explained, shaking her head."

"The old man guy is his uncle?" exclaimed Sam confused.

"No!" explained Luna in frustration. "I mean, Alex has gone back to the Burg Kingdom to challenge his uncle Larkeicus, to take his place as King!"

Sam and Whitney then looked at each other, and then looked back understanding... Well, try to anyway.

"Oh..." they both said at once.

* * *

Meanwhile, it took Alex almost a long time to go through the unforgiving desert, but his determination to do what was right kept him doing at his full flying speed.

Soon he arrived at the lip of a cliff and came what used to be his former home. Alex then looked on in shock. Luna wasn't over exaggerating. The Burg Kingdom wasn't what is used to be as it seemed to be terrible as the Skeleton Graveyard. Seeing the Kingdom in its state then putted a combined look of determination and fury on his face.

"Alex, wait up!" yelled out a voice from nowhere. Alex then turned and then saw Luna arriving, coming up to him on the ledge. She then looked at her home and then sighed sadly. "It's awful, isn't it?"

"I didn't want to believe you but... Now I do," said Alex with a nod.

"What made you come back?" asked Luna. "What made you change your mind?"

"I've finally got some sense knocked into me. And I've got the bump to prove it," replied Alex. "Besides, this is my Kingdom. If I don't fight for it, who will?"

"I will." said Luna with a nod.

Alex then gave a smile to her as he said, "It'll be dangerous, you know?"

"Danger?" asked Luna, quoting him from where he was kidding. "Ha! I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha!"

"I see nothing funny about this," a voice from behind them said.

The two then turned and then saw a frowning Sam, and a smiling Whitney coming up to them.

"Sam, Whitney! What are you doing here?" asked Alex surprised.

"At your service my liege," replied Whitney, as she bowed, and then half-whispered.

Not wanting to go into that story right now, Sam then walked up to the ledge and observed the view. She then groaned. "Oh, man... We're gonna fight your uncle... For this?"

Alex then sighed, knowing what Sam was talking about. "I know it's bad now, but yes, Sam; this is my home."

"Well, it's gonna need some tune-ups and work, let me tell you," mumbled Sam. She then shrugged as she bowed, adding like a well-rehearsed speech, "Well, Alex, ol' buddy, if this deal is that important to you... Well, we're with you to the end." She then finished dramatically, with fireworks from nowhere shooting off into the sky, making Whitney go "Oohh!"

Alex then smiled and turned. He and his allied then looked over the ledge once more. They knew they got some work to do.

* * *

The heroes then snaked around the Burg King and then arrived at the edge of the castle. Looking from behind a rock, they then saw a bunch of various Marjoly Family Nyankos, golems, green golems, and cannibals laying on the ground, sleeping lazily.

Sam the groaned as she said, "Cannibals. I hate cannibals. I really hate cannibals, indeed." She then whispered, "So what's your plan for gettin' past those guys?"

"Live bait," Alex answered.

"Good idea!" Sam replied. She then left, but then stopped as she looked at Alex, and then realized what he was thinking. "Hey," she said again.

"Come on, Sam, you guys have to create a diversion," explained Alex, with Luna nodding.

"What do you want me to do? Do the hula or something?" yelled Sam, incredulous.

Suddenly, the baddies then heard some drums playing, woke up, and then turned. Surprisingly, they then saw Sam dressed up like a hula dancer, along with Whitney dressed up like a stuffed hog, apple and all. Sam was also singing as she did the hula.

Sam: _**Luau**__**!**_

_**If **__**you**__**'**__**re **__**hungry **__**for **__**a **__**hunk **__**of **__**fat **__**and **__**juicy **__**meat**__**,**_

_**Eat **__**my **__**buddy **__**Whitney **__**here**__**, '**__**cause **__**she **__**is **__**just **__**a **__**tasty **__**treat**_

_**Come **__**on **__**down **__**and **__**dine**__**,**_

_**On **__**this **__**tasty **__**swine**__**,**_

_**All **__**you **__**have **__**to **__**do **__**is **__**get **__**in **__**line**_

"Kill them, meow!" commanded out a Nyanko sharply, after a moment of pause from him and the others. Drooling hungrily, all the baddies along with some forks, knives, and licking mouths, then came over, planning on eating not just Whitney, but Sam as well. Whitney then sang along as she putted the apple at her front.

_**Aaaare **__**you **__**achin**__**',**_

Whitney: _**Yup**__**, **__**yup**__**,**_

Sam: _**Fooor **__**some **__**bacon**_

Whitney: _**Yup**__**, **__**yup**__**,**_

Sam: _**Sheeee**__**'**__**s **__**a **__**big **__**girl,**_

Whitney: _**Yup**__**, **__**yup**__**,**_

Sam: _**You **__**could **__**be **__**a **__**big **__**one **__**too**__**,**_

Both: _**Oy**__**!**_

By now, the villains had surrounded the two. Their distraction had then worked, and then, after that, Sam and Whitney then screamed in fear as they ran off with the hungry bad guys in pursuit.

As Alex and Luna got by Larkeicus's henchmen, they then arrived at the bottom of the colossal castle.

"Alex then whispered to Luna, "Luna, go find my mother and rally all those you know who don't follow Larkeicus." Looking determinate, he then added, "I'll look for Larkeicus."

Luna then nodded as she left to do so. Alex then began to make his way up the castle. He then looked around for Larkeicus. He didn't have to search for long...

"**_MARGE__!_**" screamed Larkeicus, still in his King robe, from where he was at on the castle. Alex then stopped to watch this.

Marge, not afraid, then ascended the steps of the castle to where Larkeicus was. the remaining baddies who didn't chase Sam and Whitney then growled as they snapped at her from a few metres back, trying to bite her. Marge then glared disdainfully at them as she ascended. She then arrived and stood next to her late husband's brother.

"What do you want now, Larkeicus?" asked Marge with a frown.

"Vhere is your hunting party, my dear? They're not doing their job," said Larkeicus angrily. He then putted his hands, which they turned into claws around Marge's waist, and another on the back of his head, and then pulled her forward, threateningly.

Marge then pulled away from him, and then said calmly, yet angrily, "Okay, first off, you are not my husband, so stop calling me your wife, while you had once already. And second, we can't hunt anymore because there's no food. The herd have moved on."

"No! You're just not looking hard enough!" snapped Larkeicus as he turned around angrily.

"It's over. There's nothing left!" exclaimed Marge then upset. She then sighed as she added, "We've only got one choice. We have to leave the castle."

"Ve vill do no such thing!" snapped Larkeicus as he turned back angrily.

"Then you have sentenced us to death!" exclaimed Marge again.

"Then so be it," remarked Larkeicus again as he began to leave.

"You- you can't do that!" exclaimed Marge, shocked and disgusted at what he was doing.

"I'm the King. I can do vhatever I vant!"

"If you were half the King Wazuki was, you would nev-"

Hearing his brother's name had enraged Larkeicus, as he turned around and slashed Marge hard with his claws, knocking her to the ground.

"_**I **__**AM **__**TEN **__**TIMES **__**THE **__**KING **__**WAZUKI **__**EVER **__**VAS**__**!**_" Larkeicus roared furiously at the top of his lungs.

Suddenly, he then heard a real human monster growl, which made him, Marge _(__who __was __still __dizzily __on __the __ground__)_, and the others looked up in shock, gasping in fear.

Larkeicus then gasped in shock and fear again as he saw a familiar figure on the edge.

There, on the ledge, was Alex. And he was about ready to face off with Larkeicus once and for all. And he knew he could win... He knew.


	15. Chapter 14: The Big Battle

**Chapter 14**

**The Big Battle**

After a split second, Alex leaped out and went to his mother's side. Seeing his mother gettting hit like that, Alex could watch and let this go on no more.

As everyone else watched in shock, Larkeicus was understandably frightened.

"Alex? No, it can't be. You're dead!" he exclaimed in horror as he backed away. Because of the darkness and angry growl, he had mistaken his own nephew for the brother he had killed.

Alex, ignoring what Larkeicus was saying, then arrived at Marge's side. He then nudged her, getting her up. Looking at Alex, and also that because her vision was foggy, then presumed him was Wazuki as well.

"Wazuki?" whispered Marge in disbelief.

"No, mother. It's me," said Alex with a smile.

Marge's vision then became clear as she saw her son for the first time in years. She then smiled as she recognized him.

"Alex? You're alive?" she asked. "But how can that possibly be?"

"That will need to be explained in time. But that doesn't matter, now," said Alex as he hugged her softly. "I'm home."

"Alex?" asked Larkeicus, surprised to see the boy he had presumed dead for years. He then calmed down and managed to get back in form with a smile. "Alex! I'm a little surprised to see you... alive."

He then glared angrily with his teeth bared and his eyes narrowing down to slits at the specific three cannibals above him. The same cannibals who told him that they had killed Alex years ago, Kojiro, Gao, and Ripper Roo, then gulped nervously as they grumbled things, such as, "Oh, boy.", and "We're busted.", and then went into the shadows to hide.

Marge then stood up and looked at Alex with pride as the true King went up to the false once, still furious at what Larkeicus did.

Alex then snapped, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't rip you into pieces!"

"Oh, Alex, you must understand," said Larkeicus apologetic as his nephew backed him to a wall. "I have pressures of ruling the Kingdom, after all."

"Don't worry, because those pressures are no longer yours. Step down, Larkeicus."

Larkeicus then smiled innocently as he said, "Oh, oh, ye- Well, I would, heh, naturally, I assure you, heh- However, there is one little problem. You see them?" Larkeicus then pointed to various villains standing on the rocks above, growling evilly at Alex. Larkeicus then shrugged as he said, "They believe I'm the King."

"Well, we don't!" replied a voice from nowhere. Alex and Larkeicus then saw Luna arriving with all the townspeople, all those not loyal to Larkeicus, that is. Luna then narrowed her eyes at Larkeicus as she said, "Alex is the rightful King."

"The choice is yours, Larkeicus. Either you step down and let me take my rightful place with you still part of the Kingdom. Or you fight or the throne," Alex said, challenging his uncle, as he drew out his sword. He then pointed at Larkeicus, threateningly.

Larkeicus was most definitely not worthy because he still had one trick up his robe, one he had been saving in case of Alex, even though he doubted it, did return alive. He then began to walk around his nephew.

"Oh, must it all end in violence? I, of all people, hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Alex Noa?" asked Larkeicus slyly, as he began prying his hands through his chest.

"That's not gonna work, Larkeicus!" snapped, Alex, though what Larkeicus was saying was weakening him emotionally. "I have put it all behind me!"

"But let me ask your faithful subjects. Have they put it behind them?" Larkeicus asked, nodding to Luna and the others.

"Alex, what is he talking about?" asked Luna, puzzled. She was curious to know as this mean reveal why Alex didn't return to the Burg Kingdom in the first place.

Seeing doubt looks on Luna and the others' faces gave Larkeicus the advantage he needed. He then smiled evilly aat Alex as he walked up to him.

"Ahhh. So you haven't told them your little secret, eh?" asked Larkeicus in devious delight. "Vwell, Alex, now's your chance to tell them. Who's responsible for Wazuki's death!?"

Luna, Marge, and all of the other townspeople were then taken by surprise when they heard Larkeicus say this. They then turned to Alex curiously, expecting an answer from him. He seemed to be trying to keep silent.

And then, with a sad sigh, Alex then made a step forward and did something unexpected.

"I... I am." said Alex, sadly.

Everybody else was really taken back and by surprise upon hearing this. As they all looked on in confusion, Marge then stepped up to Alex in confusion and grief. She then tried her best not to believe any of this.

"Alex, it's not true," she said, sadly. "Please tell me none of this is true."

Alex did not want to look her in the eyes. He then closed his own, and turned the other way slightly as he said regretfully, "Yes... it's true."

"Ah, ha! You see? He admits it! Murderer!" yelled Larkeicus as lightning crashed behind his head to punctuate the line.

"No! It was an accident!" protested Alex, now trying to call back his anger.

Larkeicus then walked around Alex as he continued to accuse his nephew, "If it weren't for you, Wazuki would still be alive. It's your fault he's dead; do you deny it?"

"No," said Alex, weakened by his uncle's accusations.

"Then you're guilty!" said Larkeicus severely.

"No, I'm not a murderer!" exclaimed Alex, shivering. Larkeicus and all the other baddies were then backing him up the observation platform of the Castle. Luna and everyone else could do nothing in horror and confusion. They didn't know who to believe.

"Oh, Alex," said Larkeicus, slyly. "You're in trouble again. But this time, Daddy isn't here to save you. And now, _**EVERYONE **__**KNOWS **__**WHY**__**!**_"

Suddenly, Alex fell over the edge of the platform, managing to use his fingers to hang on for dear life.

"Alex!" cried Luna in horror as she watched helplessly.

Lightning then struck below him, starting a big fire.

Larkeicus then looked down on him and smiled evilly. He then said, "Now this looks familiar. Hmmm. Vhere have I seen this before? Let me think. Hmmmm, hmmmm," Larkeicus then pretended to think for a bit as he sat back. He then smirked as he said, "Oh yes, I remember. This is just the vay your father looked before he died."

Suddenly, Alex then yelped out in pain as Larkeicus grabbed him with his hands, now turning back into claws the same way, unknowingly to him, to Wazuki years ago.

With a smirk, the villain then whispered into his ear, "And here's my little secret: _I __KILLED __WAZUKI__._"

Upon hearing that, Alex's mind went back to the memory of his father's death. He had no idea why his father fell the way he did. And all these years, it wasn't Alex's fault at all... It was Larkeicus's!

In his memory, his younger self's voice in the scream of when his father was killed seemed to blend with his older one, "_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**__**!**_"

With great anger, Alex then suddenly leaped up, much to Larkeicus's shock and then kicked the true murderer of Wazuki in the jaw and down to the ground. He then quickly putted his feet on top of his stomach. He then looked horrified, nervous, and shaken as he realized what he just did: He confessed his crime.

"Murderer!" screamed Alex angrily at him. Everyone else, mostly Luna and Marge, were then surprised at this sudden change.

"No, Alex, please..." said Larkeicus nervously.

"Tell them the truth!" snarled Alex as he began to choke him.

Larkeicus then got angry and then said, "The truth? The truth is in the Eye of the Beholder, and-" Suddenly, he then gagged as Alex began to choke him harder. Larkeicus then managed to breathe out, quietly but hastil "All right, all right. I did it."

"Louder," said Alex angrily, "So they can hear you."

Furiously, Larkeicus then finally managed to get it out clearly, "_**I **__**KILLED **__**WAZUKI**__**!**_"

Luna and Marge, shocked and angry that it was Larkeicus who killed Wazuki, and not Alex, then both began to lunge towards him, with all the anger of what hey laened and all their years under his wicked King seemed to befueling them. The baddies then jumped towards Alex and began to fight him, pitching him off of Larkeicus. As Alex did his best fighting them off, Luna, Marge, and all of the other townspeople joined in, attacking them.

"Hi-ya!" Suddenly, Whitney and Sam charged in, as Whitney was wielding her sharp fist. They then joined in the fight, knocking some cannibals around a bit.

"'Scuse me. Pardon me. Comin' through. Hot stuff. Whoo!" laughed Sam as she and Whitney knocked down a few Marjoly Family Nyankos like they were bowling pins.

Marge then grabbed to golems' heads and bashed them together.

Luna was currently surrounded by Kojiro, Gao, Ripper Roo, and several other baddies growling and snickering at her. She then pulled out her frying pan. They all began to attack her, but she used her frying pan by banging them on the heads, thus they all groaned together, "Ow!"

She then charged at them, saying, "Take that, you slobbering, mangy, stupid poachers!", and then the pile got up in the air, but they got up and still fighting her.

Also, when one townsperson commanded out "_**CHARGE**__**!**_", they were all fighting like crazy. They soon knocked all the baddies out. Suddenly, while Alex was finishing off a green golem, he then looked above him to see Kraen on top of a rock. He then screamed like he was a ninja and then jumped down onto the ground. The green golem then snarled as he got ready to attack. he then attacked, but Kraden thought him like he was in aa kung-fu style, with some cheesy sound effects added in.

"Ti-ya! Hozah! Hazoww! Yaa! Yah!" Kraden yelled as he hitted the baddie, with his book. Even one Nyanko came out from behind, but he then hitted him hard with his book, knocking him to the ground.

Sam then screamed as she was being hot pursuit by a laughing Kojiro and Gao. She then ran right into the cave in an attempt to get away. Kururu, who was crumbling since she was still in her cage, spotted her upon her arrival.

"Let me out! Let me out!" yelled Kururu from her bone cage.

"Let me in! Let me in!" yelled Sam as she got into the bone cage for safety. However, id didn't look like hshe would be safe as they saw Kojiro and Gao, coming over to them with witcked smirks on their faces.

"Please don't eat me," Sam began to beg.

"Well, too bad!" said Kojiro with a grin.

"We'll blast you and eat ya!" Gao smirked as she and Kojiro activated their weapons.

"Hey!" yelled out an angry voice. The two baddies then turned and saw a stern Whitney at the cave entrance. "Problem?"

"Hey, who's the girly?" asked Gao, looking at Whitney puzzled.

Whitney then narrowed her eyes angrily as she napped while speaking, "Are you talking to me?"

"Uh, oh. They called her a girly," yelped Sam to Kururu in concern, as she realized what just happened, seeing it happened many times before.

"_Are __you __talking __to __me__?_" repeated Whitney more angrier now.

"You shouldn't have done that," Sam told a confused Kojiro.

"**ARE ****YOU ****TALKING ****TO ****ME****?**" yelled Whitney in the angriest of voices.

"Now they're in for it," Sam said to herself in amusement.

"**THEY ****CALL ****ME****...** _**MADAME **__**GIRLY**__**-**__**GIRL**__**!**_" roared Whitney.

Whitney then roared as she charged with her fist going back and forth at the shocked and nervous Kojiro and Gao.

Outside the cave, Ripper Roo looked inside in shock as she was beating the tar out of Kojiro and Gao.

"Take that, and that!" yelled Whitney from inside the cave.

"Ow, ow, that _**HURTS**__**!**_" yelped Gao's voice in pain.

"And more of this! And that! And one of those!" yelled Whitney, still beating the baddies from inside the cave.

"Take that, you stupid cannibals!" screamed Kururu from inside, joining in the fun.

Suddenly, a beaten up Kojiro and Gao then ran out and away from the cave in fear, knocking down Ripper Roo as they ran off. Ripper Roo then got up and ran after them.

Sam, Whitney, and Kururu, now freed and putted back together, then came out of the cave very excited, then made noises like a chant from a certain former talk show host.

Meanwhile, Alex, after dealing punishment to his enemies, then looked around for the one who killed his father. He then saw Larkeicus making a hasty retreat on a ledge of the castle. He then narrowed his eyes angrily and chased after him up the castle stairs while flying. Larkeicus wasn't also going to get away with his crimes. Not this time...


	16. Chapter 15: A Happy Ending

**Chapter 15**

**A Happy Ending**

Larkeicus then ran up to the highest point of the castle, trying to escape. Upon arrival, he then stopped and gasped as he saw a sheer drop from where he was at. He knew he was trapped. After catching his breath, since he was so fat and unhealthy he then turned and saw Alex jumping up and landing in front of him. With a vengeful look on his face, he began to approach him. Larkeicus then realized that he was cornered and was at his mercy. That is, if the true King had any to spare.

"Murderer." hissed Alex quietly and severely as he approached the one who had lied to him all these years.

"Alex, Alex. Please. Please have mercy. I beg you," begged Larkeicus in concern.

"You don't deserve to live."

"But, Alex, I am, uh, family!" said Larkeicus as he gulped very unsure of this tactic. He then quickly thought up something and then said, "It's the cannibals who are the real enemy. It vas their fault! It vas their idea!"

What he didn't know was that Kojiro, Gao, and Ripper Roo had followed him and Alex up to the castle. and they had been listening in. they then looked shocked upon hearing what he was saying. Then, with a look of fury and betrayal on their faces, they then stormed off hissing and growling.

Alex didn't buy Larkeicus's lie as he got in his uncle's face, saying, "Why should I believe you? Everything you ever told me was a lie."

"Vhat are you going to do? You voulden't kill you own uncle...?" asked Larkeicus with a nervous grin.

Alex then glared at the murderer for a while. then he said, "No, Larkeicus. I'm not like you."

Larkeicus was in relief, knowing him who was Wazuki's son would not bring himself to strike him down dead. Larkeicus then said, "Oh, Alex, thank you, You are truly noble. I'll make it up to you, I promise. Tell me, how can I, ah, uh, prove myself to you? Tell me, anything."

"Run," said Alex, expressing his anger. "Run away, Larkeicus, and never return."

Larkeicus realized that Alex was repeating the same words he told him years ago. He then nodded. He then walked off as if he was doing what he was told, looking downward as he did.

"Yes, of course. And as you wish... _**YOUR **__**MAJESTY**__**!**_"

Without warning, Larkeicus then swiped a few coals at Alex's face. He then yelped out in surprise and pain, as he used his arms to block most of the coals reaching his eyes. This gave Larkeicus a chance to strike. Alex then brushed the coals away from his arm, just in time to catch him, leaping at him, and the two began to fight.

Larkeicus first tried an attempt to bite Alex's head but he grabbed both his upper and lower jaw and slammed his head to the ground. But this gave Larkeicus the chance to kick Alex forward.

Alex's eyes then glowed red in fury. As Larkeicus began to use his claws. Alex grabbed it. They then punched each other, and knocked each other to the ground, blasting each other from out of reach.

Alex then looked up and saw a roaring Larkeicus leaping towards him through the flames. He narrowed his eyes as he gathered the courage he needed to use his own momentum against him. He then grabbed Larkeicus by the throat, and putted his feet under his stomach at the last minute and threw him over the edge. Alex then looked over as Larkeicus continued falling until he landed at the bottom.

Larkeicus had survived, all right, but then got painfully as he got up. He was bleeding heavily in the stomach, his arms had been bleeding as well, and he was also covered in cuts and bruises. His teeth were also broken and crooked, and he even had a huge gash on the left side of his face. As he got up, he then saw three familiar figures approaching. They were Kojiro, Gao, and Ripper Roo, who arrived and glared viciously at him. He then smiled, not noticing the angry looks on their faces, especially Ripper Roo, who had a very angry look.

"Ahhh, my friends," said Larkeicus, believing he would live.

His happiness was short lived however, as Kojiro just laughed as he said, remarking, "Friends? I thought he said we were the enemy!"

Larkeicus's face then turned to fear and nervousness, along with his eyes turning into small yellow eyes, as he realized that the three baddies overheard what he said to Alex... and misunderstood.

Gao then remarked, "Yeah, that's what I heard."

The two then turned to Ripper Roo, and then said together in one voice, "Ripper Roo?"

Ripper Roo then laughed, this time in a lower, eviller laugh version of his own crazy laugh, due to and prior to their usual insane laughter, as he, Kojiro, and Gao began walking threateningly towards their former leader. All of the other Marjoly Family Nyankos, green golems, golems, and cannibals all arrived, with looks of vengeance on their faces. Also, the three baddies had just told them what Larkeicus had said, and they all weren't really happy at all.

As his former henchmen surrounded him, Larkeicus then tried to plead to them nervously, "No, eh, er, uh, Le-Let me explain. No, you don't understand. No! I didn't mean for- No, no! Look, I'm sorry I called you- **NO****! **_**NOOOO**__**!**_"

But it was too late for Larkeicus to save himself as Kojiro, Gao, Ripper Roo, and their fellow comrades jumped on him and attacked him, tearing him to shreds and devouring his delicious body parts. His final ear-piercing scream near to his death was then drowned out by the villains' wicked laughter. Alex, who was watching, then cringed as he watched from the cliff. Larkeicus was given the chance to leave, but now, the only way he could leave now... was in a most painful and terrible death.

Soon, rain opened up and doused the fire. The battle was over.

After Larkeicus was killed by his former henchmen, they all fled the castle, every last one of them. The true King then came down the castle steps, to greet everyone who was waiting for him, with along Kururu even bowing to him who once made a fool out of him when he was younger. He then smiled as he greeted Marge and Luna, hugging them each.

"Thank goodness, you're all right," Luna whispered, while hugging him. "We can't thank you enough for freeing us."

All of the other townspeople agreed, nodding.

"Your father would be so proud of you, also, as well," Marge whispered proudly, hugging him, while it was her turn after Luna's.

After when they were done, they all turned and looked up. They then saw Kraden making motions towards the observation platform of the castle. Alex knew what this meant. Now that Larkeicus had been destroyed, he must ascend his place as the King of the Burg Kingdom.

Alex then nodded as he headed towards the castle. He then climbed up to where Kraden was. But before he went up the observation platform, he then hugged Kraden, like Wazuki did, with Kraden on the day Alex himself was born. Kraden then smiled as he hugged back. He then fitted a brown King robe on him.

He then soon letted go, and then said, nodding, "It is time."

Alex then turned, and very majestically with powerful music playing in the air, he then began to march up the stairs to the observation tower through the pouring rain. All of the townspeople then watched as he went to the platform. He then looked up into the sk hole appeared in the clouds, showing the stars up above.

As one bright star shone briefly, Alex could hear his father, Wazuki's voice in the sky saying, _"__Remember__..."_

Alex then nodded as he gained the confidence and strength he needed to do this. He then began to roar out a human growl out, as if declaring himself the new King of the castle and the Burg Kingdom, The townspeople then roared back in reply. As Alex took his rightful place as King, a song began to play.

Chorus: _**Busa **__**le **__**lizwe**__**, (**__**Rule **__**this **__**land**__**,)**_

_**Busa **__**le **__**lizwe**__**, (**__**Rule **__**this **__**land**__**,)**_

_**Busa **__**le **__**lizwe**__**, (**__**Rule **__**this **__**land**__**,)**_

_**Bus**__**-**__**busa**__**, **__**ngo **__**xolo**__** (**__**Rule**__**, **__**rule **__**with **__**peace**__**)**_

As the song line repeated, a male voice joined in, singing back-up.

Male Singer: _**Se**__**-**__**fi**__**-**__**le**__**,**_

_**Baba **__**ti**__**-**__**tabo**__**,**_

_**Maye **__**babo**__**,**_

_**Busa **__**lom hlaba**__** (**__**Rule**__**this**__**land**__**)**_

_**He**__**!**_

The voices then reached out perfect harmony while during the song.

Male Singer and Chorus: _**Se**__**-**__**fi**__**-**__**le**__**,**_

_**Busa **__**dash**__**, **__**busa **__**dash**__**, (**__**Rule **__**dash**__**, **__**rule **__**dash**__**,)**_

_**Ubuse **__**ngo **__**xolo**__**, (**__**You **__**must **__**rule **__**with **__**peace**__**,)**_

_**Ubuse **__**ngo **__**thando**__**, (**__**You **__**must **__**rule **__**with **__**love**__**,)**_

_**Ubuse **__**ngo **__**xolo**__**, (**__**You **__**must **__**rule **__**with **__**peace**__**,)**_

_**Ubuse **__**ngo **__**thando**__**, (**__**You **__**must **__**rule **__**with **__**love**__**,)**_

_**Ubuse **__**ngo **__**xolo**__** (**__**Rule **__**with **__**peace**__**)**_

Time then had passed since Alex became King that day. Once everyone heard that he had returned, alive and well, as the new King, the herds returned to their own homes which had since been restored to its beautiful and peaceful self.

A horde of townspeople then gathered around the castle for a special ceremony for the next day, later. Alex and Luna were now married, along with her wearing a yellow and blue queen robe and tiara, and then had themselves a newborn son, and also wanted everyone to come for the presentation. Alex, Luna, Marge, Whitney, and Sam were then up on the castle, looking down at the cheering crowd. As Kururu arrived, flying down next to them, Sam then held her hands together and did a classical victory wave, while Whitney smiled happily. As everyone made cheers just like when Alex was born, the song began to get more catchy.

Male Singer: _**Ingonyama **__**nengw**__**' **__**enamabala**__**,**_

_**Ingonyama **__**nengw**__**' **__**enamabala**__**,**_

_**Ingonyama **__**nengw**__**' **__**enamabala**__**,**_

_**Ingonyama **__**nengw**__**' **__**enamabala**__** (**__**Ngw**__**' **__**enamabala**__**-**__**wa**__**)**_

Male Singer and Chorus: _**'**__**Till **__**we **__**find **__**our **__**place**__**,**_

_**On **__**the **__**path **__**unwinding**__**,**_

Alex and Luna then looked at each other and smiled lovingly. They then hugged each other and kissed.

_**In **__**the **__**Circle**__**,**_

_**The **__**Circle **__**of **__**Life**_

Alex and Luna then moved aside to allow Kraden through to show their newborn son in a red blanket. The ceremony was then completed as Kraden lifted him up to show him to his future servants as the song and story came to an end.

_**In **__**the **__**Circle**__**...**_

_**The **__**Circle **__**of Life**_

_**Circle of... **_

_**Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiife**__**!**_

The screen then faded to a black screen with red letters on it, reading "_**The **__**End**_", as the story then completely ended, immediately.


End file.
